The Broken Girl
by touchnotthecat
Summary: You know, I have a talent for falling for unavailable men," She raised her eyebrows and watched him, "But you... you have got to be the MOST unavailable man I have ever met. Looks like I am doomed huh?". Begins before Dark Knight. BW/OC PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or anything associated with it. Wish I did but I don't.

A/N: Hello all, this is my first batman fanfic so I am pretty stoked. My OC may seem a little Sue-ish at first but give her some time to develop over the next couple of chapters before completely judging her. I am not gonna file this under cross over either cause I don't really think of it as one, as of yet anyway, that may change. Grammar may be a little spotty in some places, if anyone wants to be a beta reader please give me a shout.

Rating may change! T for right now due to language and insinuations not sure if I want to get more graphic just be aware. Thanks and enjoy!

PS. I Love BATMAN!! Super hero very near and dear to my own heart so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

She stood, leaning against the beautiful bar at the penthouse, and looked around, bored out of her mind. She looked down at the vodka and tonic in her hand. It was a bad idea, she knew it through and through, but oh lord passing those vulture-like photographers to get into the lobby of the prestigious building had caught her off guard. Why she wasn't sure, maybe she just wasn't thinking. She glanced to the side and there was a big mirror on the wall behind the many bottles of ridiculously expensive alcohol and saw herself with new black hair looking back.

It had been a dramatic move on her part, from her honey blonde hair to this jet black curtain, was quite the monumental shift. She had done it without thinking and without caring. The argument with her brother had left her unarmed and to keep her hands busy so as not to reach for the bottle of Grey Goose that was hidden behind the snacks above the fridge she decided to do something. Walking down to the corner store and purchasing a self dye kit had probably not been the best move.

The photographers camped out side her building had actually hesitated upon seeing her, shock she supposed.... Doing it an hour before this pre-planned date, probably not the best idea though.

'Poor Bruce,' She couldn't help but think, here he was expecting her normal classic American good looks and now her she was worried that she looked washed out and wraithlike. Alfred had assured her that she looked stunning but maybe the little black dress she had purchased three weeks before, looked a little Goth with her new hair, instead of classic Hollywood elegance. At least it was strapless, so it wasn't heavy around her neck. She turned away from her reflection and stood up from the bar and walk across the amazingly spacious living room. The glass windows/wall looked over the city scope making Adriana feel very glamorous instead of small.

She wondered vaguely why Bruce Wayne, the creme du la creme of Gotham society, had actually invited her out. She had been very impressed by his style though.

During her weekly walk through of her state of the art, private hospital that had only just been opened two blocks down from Wayne Tower a messenger had come up to her.

_"Are you Miss Adriana Stark?" She had turned from the first few weeks numbers and the Chief of Staff and looked at the boy. _

_"Yes, who's asking?" She said smiling seductively. _

_"This is for you," He handed her a business card and turned walking back to the elevator's. Adriana exhaled slowly. For a moment she was certain she was about to be served. _

_"Who's it from?" She glanced at her Chief of Staff. He was an extraordinarily tall middle aged man, who looked like he had never grown out of the awkward gangly stage of the teenage years. He was balding but still clung on to his left over scrapes, and had very John Lennon like glasses sitting on the edge of his beak like nose. _

_Adriana shook her head. She had no intention of telling him, even if she did know or else it would be all over the hospital in no time. The address was Wayne Towers. She looked on the back and scrawled on it was, "Go To Your Office,". Intrigued she looked up at the nosey Doctor. _

_"Please excuse me, I will page you when we can continue." She walked away leaving the man standing staring after her with his mouth open. _

_It was hilarious, she had to remind herself that she was in brand new stilettos so as not to break into a run. She felt like a child. When she finally got to her office there was an enormous bouquet of bright magenta Dahlia's sitting on her desk in a beautiful simple glass vase. She stood in the doorway staring at them with her mouth open. Her assistant was standing nattering in her ear about the delivery and trying to find out what was going on? Who were they from? Until Adriana waved the girl off and walked into her office slamming the door. _

_She walked over to find another Wayne Tower card, good advertising ploy, she couldn't help but think, and flipped it over to see in the same messy scrawl, "Have Dinner with Me...." . Adriana looked back up at the flowers. It was amazing, how could he possibly know. _

_She called her assistant into her office and instructed her to set up a dinner with Bruce Wayne. _

Now here she was in his' penthouse apartment feeling a little deflated. He was an hour later already. After having two glasses of _just _tonic she gave up to her basic instincts and accepted Alfred's offer of a real drink. She was nursing it slowly, holding off from downing the miniscule and not to mention short poured drink. Maybe Alfred was worried about having to give her a few while waiting and didn't want her to be totally obliterated by the time her so-called date showed up. She was getting a little bored of waiting for the creme du la creme.

Adriana was fast becoming the new sensation of Gotham, appearing in the society pages almost as much as Bruce did. The new millionaire-ess had arrived on the Gotham scene from the West coast, purchased a failing Hospital in the city centre and renovated it to the point of building a whole new hospital, and then to the shock and horror of the 'norm' turned it into a private facility.

There were now picketers outside everyday, complaining of the injustice of a private facility, letting the poor suffer, blah blah blah. No one wanted to remember that they were in fact in a capitalist society, no one wanted to acknowledge that Adriana painstakingly made sure that a quarter of the profits went to making sure that a number of free clinics kept running all over Gotham, why on Earth would anyone want to humanism the evil doer. She rolled her eyes.

It made her suspicious of the dinner invite. Why would Bruce want to attach himself to someone like her? So controversial? Beside the publicity the two of them would get from appearing in public together would match and beat ANY movie star. She had just arrived at Bruce's building and there were more press there then at the most recent show opening. She wanted to leave but knew that the photographers would still be down there. She had hoped to make a more glamorous exit on Bruce's arm to an exclusive restaurant or sneaking out at like 4 in the morning. She glanced at her diamond encrusted watch face. It was ten... oh lord.

She unfocused her eyes from the skyline to look at her reflection in the glass. Her hair had been lovely and wavy even if it was jet black and now it just looked limp. She could always go back to the bathroom and fix it again but that seemed a little sad to her at this point. Her makeup felt heavy on her face and she just wanted to wash it off, her buzz of going out had slowly died out and she felt more like slipping into her PJ's than faking it with some ass hole who didn't even have the decency to show up on time. Her new strappy stiletto's were getting painful from simply standing around in them, and her dress was looking a little lack lustre as her shoulders were slowly migrating forward into a slouch. It was easy to look good when you had someone around.

She turned suddenly when Alfred appeared from the far right of the room. that was it she was done, she would apologise to Alfred who had been nothing but kind to her, but she was out of here. What a dick! Why would he even take the time to find out her favourite flower and not bother to even show up?!

"I am so sorry for the delay Miss Stark but it seems Master Wayne isn't feeling well after an incident at Wayne Tower's, he asks if you would care to reschedule."

Adriana stared at the good man servant with her mouth open. Her signature anger started to rise in her chest. She knew it was a flimsy excuse. "I don't think a reschedule is in order, thank you for the drink Alfred," She downed the glass in a very unladylike gesture and walked over to the bar and carefully placed the glass down on to it's marble coaster. The sudden taste of the rush of alcohol washed over her and a small part of her brain screamed for another glass that could also be enjoyed in such a rapid movement but she ignored it, channelling her annoyance to black out the urges. "It's been a slice, but I think I am gonna call it a night with Bruce." She went to walk to the elevator and thought the first thing she would do was take off her shoes once she got into the hired car.

"He sends his most sincere apologise Miss, but really is under the weather." Alfred's voice was pleading. She glanced over her shoulder at the older gentleman and hesitated. There didn't appear to be any lies in his expression and Adriana was caught off guard.

"Maybe I should check in on him then." She went to go the same way Alfred had come in from and had expected the butler to follow her but instead he got in her way.

"That isn't necessary Miss, although I am sure your concern would be much appreciated." He put his glove hands up and smiled warmly down at her.

She glared at him. "Don't worry Alfie, I am a doctor, if it is anything serious we can nip down stairs and take him to Mercy," Mercy was the name of her beloved hospital.

"Your a doctor? My, my didn't know that little gem about you Miss Stark!" Alfred said smiling down at her faining interest.

"Yes, surgeon actually but obviously not currently practising." He was stalling, she could tell.

"And how is it that that is not common knowledge?"

"I didn't come to Gotham to work."

"Do you mind if I ask, then why did you come to Gotham?" Her eyes narrowed. She took a deep breath.

"Maybe another time Alfie, I think I had better go home now, since obviously nothing is going to be happening tonight." She turned to go to the elevator.

"Very good Miss," Alfred quickly fell into step in front of her and it was quite plain that there was a wave of relief in his voice, that caught Adriana's attention, "So can I assume to reschedule your date for next week perhaps?"

"Sure, sure, right after I just have a quick look in on Bruce." She quickly swivelled around on her heels and dashed back into the apartment.

"Now, Miss I really must insist," Alfred said she could hear his shoes slapping the hardwood floors trying to catch up with her. She wondered vaguely if Alfred would resort to trying to physically stop her but she just kept on.

She imagined that they must have been funny to see a chase wrapped up in the confinements of niceties, her, dress and shoes slowing her down, him, obviously not able to open into a full on run on the waxed floors and tackle a guest.

She skidded around and grabbed the door handle to what she assumed was Bruce's bedroom but Alfred's gloved hand covered hers and they stood in the doorway looking at each other.

"Master Bruce requested to be left alone, I am afraid you really must leave now." Alfred said, his tone was getting a little sharp.

Adriana never did well with boundaries, "Fine I'll just... BRUCE!?" She turned last minute and yelled through the door.

"Oh now really," Alfred wrapped an arm around Adriana and started to pull her away from the door. She was hampered by her shoes, unable to plant a good footing but none the less was not deterred.

"BRUCE!? ARE YOU IN THERE? ARE YOU OKAY?" She pondered vaguely why she was even bothering. What did it matter? She didn't even know Bruce Wayne aside from being introduced to him a couple of times at different high society events. Maybe she was taking a page from her brother's book, becoming a better citizen, showing an interest in her common man, as he had once called it.

"Now, come on that's a girl," Alfred was slowly managing to drag her towards the elevator when she made one last ditch effort. She came down on Alfred's foot with her very thin very powerful heel making him let her go and double over in a scream/ moan of sheer pain.

"Sorry Alfie," She said over her shoulder as she dashed back to the bedroom door. She pushed it open and looked around, aside from a minimalist design and breath taking view, there wasn't anything there that caught her eye... especially no Bruce.

"Alfred? Is she gone?" The words came out of a door to her left and then there was a decidedly painful moan.

"Master Wayne!" Alfred staggered into the doorway of the bedroom and glared at Adriana who ignored him and walked straight for the new door, threw it open to see a stunned looking Bruce Wayne leaning over a sink in an amazing almost completely blue marble bathroom. He was shirtless, in navy blue trousers and was staring at Adriana with an open mouth, but her eyes were trained on his midriff.

Aside from being perfectly build and looking more like a statue of male perfection there were enormous black and blue bruises along the front and side of his body and trunk area.

"Oh my god Bruce!" was all Adriana managed to say out loud.

"Adriana!?" He said obviously lost for words and staring at her with wide eyes. He was thinking fast, she could tell by the look on his face.

"Master Bruce," Alfred appeared at her side doubled over and clutching his foot in the doorway. "I was just about to tell Miss Stark about your accident at Wayne Tower, how you fell down those stairs?"

Bruce and Alfred shared a meaningful look and Adriana couldn't help but feel insulted by this weak attempt at the cover up.

"Oh please," She scoffed walking over to where Bruce was leaning heavily on the counter. He tried to stand up straight as she approached but couldn't, the pain on his face was quite evident. "Come on, I need to get you to the bed before I look at you. No use you passing out on the floor and hurting yourself more."

"Look at me?" Bruce said raising an eyebrow when looking down at her, he was about a half foot taller then her and as she snaked an arm under his and around his body Adriana couldn't help but notice how.... big he actually was, the suits he wore all the time were very misleading. Certainly she knew he was well built but not anything like this. As her bare arm wrapped around his back she was aware of many tiny and some not so tiny scars that littered his body. Not the mark of a high society son.

"I am a doctor but I think you knew that. In fact I think you know a lot more then you are letting on about me." She helped him out of the bathroom and they made their way to the bed. A more hedonistic part of her brain wondered if they would have made the same progress that night if they had managed to go on an actual date that night. "Oh Alfred, take off your shoe and put your foot up at a high elevation, I'll have a look at it as soon as I am done with Bruce. I _am_ sorry."

Alfred grumbled but sat in an arm chair in the corner of the room and started to take off his highly polished shoe.

"What _did_ she do to you Alfred?" Bruce spoke jokingly but Adriana could tell his voice was hampered with pain. She helped him gently sit on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him.

"Oh, only tried to kill me Master Bruce," Adriana scoffed and ignored him, though he did manage to mumble something about crazy females. Bruce smiled down at her and she let her hands roam over his body and bruises.

A few moments later Alfred was sitting in the living room, one of his toes was splinted to the next toe with ice on it and a rather sizeable scotch leaving, Bruce alone with Adriana in the bedroom.

She sat back on her feet, her shoes lying on the floor across the room from them her hair was twisted up into a haphazard bun and she looked a Bruce, "I need some tensor bandages, do you have any kicking around?"

He nodded, "In the bathroom under the sink." She got up and walked into the bathroom and opened the cupboard. She froze, they were better stocked then half of the free clinics that she helped run. This was odd.

She grabbed two big bandages guessing that one wouldn't be able to go around his thick body enough times. She came back out and stood in front of him holding her arms up. "Do this," He copied her and winced at the movement.

She took a step forward and let her legs brush against the inside of his thighs and she stood close to his body. He looked up at her smirking. "I think you have a few broken ribs, not that I can be sure since you won't come with me to the hospital for X-Rays, but I am going to bind them up tightly for you."

He nodded and didn't argue. She knelt down and started to wrap the bandage around him, her body coming close to his every so often as she passed the bandage around his back. They lapsed into a silence that wasn't particularly uncomfortable. She changed position to finish up and sat beside him on the bed, going up on her knees to have a better position.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked snapping in the little sliver clasps to hold the bandages in place.

"I, uh," He scoffed uncomfortably, "I was talking to a pretty intern and missed a step." He looked sheepishly up at her and she raised an eyebrow coming back down on her heels to sit beside him.

"You didn't fall down the stairs." She said. It as a statement not a question.

"I didn't?" He asked smiling roguishly.

"No, you didn't." She shook her head and looked him in the eye. "If I was guessing, I would say you were hit with something. Like a beam of wood or something like that. Something thick." He watched her carefully.

"Why would_ I_ be hit with something?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't know, but I don't care." He looked at her confused. She shrugged, "Well, that isn't true. I am curious, but you obviously don't want to say so fair enough. Obviously it is something that Alfred is willing to sacrifice his middle toe for." They both laughed under their breath. "I understand secrets and how important they are." She grew serious. "Just don't stand me up again and we shouldn't have a problem."

He looked at her seriously as if judging her on something Adriana met his gaze with the seriousness of her own. "All right, do I have another shot at proving that I won't stand you up again?"

"Mmmm," She pretended to consider it seriously. "Yes, you do." She realised just how close they were sitting and the fact that he was only wearing slacks and her dress was particularly short defiantly registered. "It better be something special though bub, I am NOT a cheap date."

He smiled and she melted. He was so utterly perfect looking. His hand rested partially on her right shoulder and partly behind her neck. "Thank you for your help, I appreciated it." She nodded.

"Your welcome Mr. Wayne. I am heading home now, I have a very early day tomorrow and most likely long night at the hospital, rectifying my Chief of Staff's ruffled feathers." She stood up and walked, unaware of whether or not her hips were swaying a little bit more then usual, to pick up her shoes. She slipped them on but didn't bother to do up the straps.

"Well, go to the basement and I will have a car drive you home, save you doing battle with the paparazzi." She looked over her shoulder and smiled coyly at him. She was surprised that a man like him was even aware of the insects.

"I've beaten them back before but thank you." She walked over and picked up a handheld phone that was in a small port on his beside table. She quickly dialled in a number and saved it under 'Adriana'. "That is my cell number, call it if you have anymore... bumps or bruises. No questions, promise." She held up her first three fingers. "Girl scouts honour,"

"I think that is the boys scouts," He said smiling partly pointing at her hand.

She shrugged, "I never paid much attention to being good." She walked around the bed to stand in front of him again. "Take aspirin for the pain and swelling and don't be a stoic hero it will just put the strain on your body."

"Duly noted Doctor." He said smiling at her with half closed eyes.

"I'll see you around." She turned and walked away.

"Good Night," He called after her. And as she walked away Adriana Stark wondered vaguely what exactly Bruce Wayne was getting up to in his spare time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks _Were-girl19_ for my first review! Super excited about this story, please enjoy!

Chapter Two

Bruce Wayne didn't try and stand Adriana Stark up again. In fact, he had sent her a big bouquet of white Lilies as an apology and they were sitting on her desk when she arrived at work the next day, her second favourite kind of flowers. She wondered if he had an old boyfriend of hers on the pay roll, feeding him these good tips. Heavens knows, most of them wouldn't have the conscience to think it immoral.

They met for coffee twice in the afternoon, once for a formal dinner (at which a photographer snapped a picture of them arriving together) and played tennis once. Now they were sitting in a dark club on their fifth, not including the first meeting, date. The music was slow and rhythmic and Adriana found it almost hypnotic.

They were sitting in a circular booth in a corner of the club, a reddish light hung over them and the dark purple leather that covered the seat was so old it was softer than silk. They sat in the alcove rather close together. She was facing Bruce, his arm was on the back of the seat and went around her body.

She couldn't help but notice her cream, off-the-shoulder sweater dress went beautifully with his light grey suit. They looked good. Word had eventually gotten out that they were appearing in public together.... just the two of them, and it wasn't long before the press was all over them like white on rice. To get into the club they had needed the assistance of the two bouncers. They were appearing more and more regularly on the society pages which seemed to only amuse Bruce...as for Adriana she was used to it, her life in Malibu had never exactly been low key.

As for Bruce's mystery injuries, they kept appearing but didn't get worse which comforted Adriana who found herself enjoying his company more and more. She treated a couple of knife wounds on his arms which made her eyebrows raise but she kept her mouth shut, there was a dislocated shoulder, that was easy to fix and Adriana was impressed that when she popped it back in and Bruce barely flinched. The fact was, he only arrived before their dates hurt, she had a sneaking suspicion that there were more bumps and bruises but he wasn't telling her about them. She could only hope that if something serious happened he or Alfred would inform her and ask for her help.

They sat, his was sending the ice in his scotch flying around the sides of his glass with constant flicks of his wrist, and she was very gently nursing her dirty martini, quite impressed with how in control she felt. It was only a drink, and it tasted good, but not amazing, she wondered if it had something to do with the very steadying presence of the man next to her.

The beat of the music in the club made her chest feel like it was caving in. She looked around them. It was a high society club, you could only get in if your family tree could be dated back to the founding of Gotham and she considered why Bruce had brought her here. Sometimes he was the complete society trust fun kid, especially when they were in public. He was educated and smarter then most of the men who grew up in this sort of class but he was defiantly one of them. Then suddenly when they were alone, in the car or at his penthouse or when she was fixing him up she would find herself completely caught up in someone totally different.

Bruce could get wrapped up in his own speeches about social improvement and social responsibility. He could talk about Gotham with a passion that always took Adriana by surprise. She would find herself caught up in his rhythmic speaking and time would flow by easily. Suddenly Bruce would snap out of it, smile at her and say they had missed their play or their show that they were going to see and that they should get a bite to eat before he took her home.

Adriana couldn't help but feel she was missing out on the real Bruce.

"Bruce! Adriana!" They both looked up and saw Stuart Lexington walking towards them. He had a twenty or so blonde model on his arm and a flashy new watch that was obnoxious to say the least. He was positively garish in Adriana's opinion. "How good to see you two! When you aren't at the club I can't help but think your hiding her away from us Bruce." Stuart went to the same tennis club as they did.

Bruce smiling good heartedly at the man and Adriana noticed the smile was far from reaching Bruce's eyes but was unsettlingly convincing. "Well, have to get her out every so often." The two men laughed jovially. Adriana had to use all her will power not to raise her eyebrow. Bruce making an innuendo that they never left the house was ironic due to the fact that he barely ever gave her more then a peck on the cheek.

No one said hello to the model, though Bruce glanced at her which Adriana couldn't help but notice. She wondered what he was thinking, whether he thought she was good looking or just foolish for agreeing to go out with Stuart. Usually the arm candy wasn't worth noticing, they were just their for well appearance. It was odd but Bruce seemed to see the humanity in everyone. She could tell because his look wasn't one of ogling but of genuine observation.

Adriana paused, she wondered how detached she was from reality to thinking seeing the humanity in people was odd. She had grown up in a bubble her entire life. A rich entitled bubble. A bubble where posers were shunned and arm candy was just that candy... light, fluffy, not real. And here was Bruce the top of the top and he didn't see that, he saw people. She wondered why that was. Maybe growing up with a dad who was a doctor and humanitarian made you different. Growing up with a dad who was an arms creator and dealer didn't make her see people. She saw _what _they were not _who_ they were. Being with Bruce made her feel wonderful and at the same very shallow and empty.

She had never believed that coming to Gotham, the city with the biggest class system on the Eastern Seaboard, would make her feel shallow and superficial.

"Were you guys here earlier?" Adriana and Bruce both looked at Stuart. Bruce shook his head.

"No we got here about a half an hour ago." Adriana said smiling.

"Ah, that new DA was here, what's his name? Davis? Davie's?"

"Dent," Adriana looked at Bruce he came up with the name very quickly, she didn't think Bruce paid attention to city politics but then he did seem very concerned with Gotham's well being. Maybe she just hadn't been paying attention.

"Ya Dent," Adriana sipped her martini watching Stuart carefully. He was on the wrong side of quite a few drink. He was drinking beer, how tasteless. "He was in here earlier, with that girl.... that friend of yours Bruce, Uh...."

"Rachel," Adriana noticed Bruce stiffen as he said this woman's name. She looked at him. She had never heard of this Rachel and she certainly wasn't part of the normal click.

"Yes, Rachel, they seemed happy together, how long have they been canoodling?" Ardiana raised her eyebrows.

"Are we in the fourth grade Stuart? 'Canoodling'?" Adriana said but at the same time Bruce snapped, "Three months," Adriana got distracted and looked by Bruce, he was staring at his drink with an unreadable expression.

She felt a little side swiped. She had never heard of this Rachel and yet Bruce seemed to take a big interest in her. Adriana noticed that Stuart was watching them like a good tennis match and was making Adriana very uncomfortable. She was suddenly aware of even though she thought they were getting closer, maybe they really weren't maybe she didn't know Bruce at all.

Things were flying through Adriana's head at a mile a minute. She had to think of something, anything to change the subject.

There was a sudden vibrating between her and Bruce's thighs. They shifted apart so he could get his cell phone out of his pocket and squinted at the shockingly bright screen in the middle of the darkly lit club.

He sighed, "I have to go to Wayne Tower," He looked up at Adriana and had an apologetic look on his face. "Something's come up, Fox needs to see me." Adriana smiled a tight lipped smile and nodded.

"Of course, go save the day." He smiled at her and leaned forward kissing her on the cheek. Adriana could feel her obvious tension melt away and a genuine smile take it's place. She needed to relax. They had only been on five dates. She barely knew him. Just because most of her relationships lasted no longer then a month didn't mean she had to throw this one away from being neurotic.

"Will you be okay to take the car or would you like me to get a service to pick you up?" He asked showing concern.

"No I'll be fine, I can handle my own car Bruce." She smiled tauntingly at him. He dropped the keys into her hand and shimmed out of the booth.

"I'll call you later all right?" She nodded, "Text me when you get home safe." She smiled Bruce always behaved like when she went out on her own she was taking her life in her hands.

"I will Bruce, don't worry, I always do." She smiled at him and he nodded at Stuart before walking away.

Stuart sighed as his date tapped away on her cell phone like she was trying to put out a fire. "He is truly a work-a-holic, that Bruce." Stuart shook his head like it was a bad thing. Adriana looked at Stuart and tried to ignore the somewhat empty feeling she had in her chest at Bruce's departure and the discovery of this Rachel.

"You know," Stuart sipped his drink and watched Adriana, making her slightly uneasy about what he was about to say. "We were all a bit worried about Bruce for a while." Adriana looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "He was quite taken with this Miss Rachel Dawes. It was quite concerning."

Adriana wondered vaguely why he believe she wanted to discuss Bruce's previous flames. "Oh and why is that?"

"Well, Adriana, to be frank she wasn't exactly...... mmmm, one of us." He stared at her pointedly.

"Oh Stuart really, don't be such a _complete_ elitist." Adriana chuckled.

"No, no, now hear me out." Stuart shifted and glanced at his date who hadn't looked up from her phone. "Sweetie, why don't you grab me another drink?" He sucked down the last of his beer and handed her the ridiculously chic glass.

"Yes, Stuart," She rolled her eyes and took the glass. Adriana suddenly had a flash of her brother and all his fluffy dates in her head. She focused her attention back on Stuart who edged closer to her in the booth. He was a little greasy, but nothing too bad. He was plain, nothing much to look at but not offensive to the eyes. He posed as a stock trader at his father's firm, she wondered vaguely if Stuart even knew how to buy stocks.

"Now, don't get me wrong, she was a nice girl, I remember Bruce used to bring her to all of our events when we were much younger, in our teenage years, then they sort of drifted apart. When Bruce came back to Gotham-"

"Came back? Where did he go?" Adriana was intrigued.

Stuart waved away her thought, "Oh you know some soul searching expedition after his parents murder was released, you know he was very confused, poor fellow."

"His parents were murdered?!" Adriana's eyebrows shot up as shock rippled through her. Evidently there was a good deal about Mr. Wayne she was not aware of.

"Mmmm, yes murdered." Stuart said it like it was last weeks society gossip. "Anyway, when he came back it seemed he had it in his head to try and get together with Rachel. We were just a wee bit concerned that she may have been interested in a little more then Bruce's personality, if you know what I mean."

"You are insinuating that this friend that Bruce has had for a presumably long time was trying to get his money?" Adriana laughed out loud, "The Wayne fortune isn't exactly like Johnny's little inheritance, you cant just gold dig it away."

"No, no of course not, and don't get me wrong, Rachel's a great girl. Very nice, it is just nice to see Bruce with one of our own."

Adriana found it a bit rich that Stuart would refer to her as 'one of their own' when the society she grew up in was very different world. Over on the West coast being filthy rich was thought of in a very different way, it was laid back pretending you were normal. In her Private, very elite all-girls high school no one wore designer, everyone got picked up by the nannies in SUV's instead of town cars and limo's, granted they were usually Cadillac Escalades, and Porsche Cayennes but still, they felt like they were slumming it. Out here they behaved like royalty.

"All right Stuart." Adriana took another sip of her drink and then put it down. "I'm going home. Thanks for the chat Stuart."

"Of course, Adriana, anytime."

She scooted out of the booth and walked across the club floor to the valets.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all hope you are sticking in there with Adriana. Hope you like this chapter, and please read and review!! I would love any suggestions or criticism you may have.

Chapter Three

Bruce strode across the underground bunker with purpose, towards where his suit was hanging.

"Alfred," Alfred was standing in front the multiple computer screens. Bruce tried to focus on him, but his eyes were still adjusting to the harsh lights of the bunker compared to the darkness of the night.

"How was your evening Master Wayne?" He asked not looking up.

"Fine, it was nice, we had dinner at 'Arugela' and then when to Gossip."

"The new night club that is reservation only?"

"Yes, we didn't need one though."

"Of course not, you and Miss Stark are Gotham's Prince and Princess." Alfred chuckled, "Did you see the Society pages of the Gotham Herald?"

Bruce glanced over his shoulder, half way into his suit. There was a ridiculously large picture of himself and Adriana walking down the main shopping plaza, each other's arms around the other, they were laughing and looked happy. Even Bruce had to admit that they were a good looking couple. "Mmmm,"

"She's a nice girl Miss Stark." Alfred said for no reason. Bruce noticed he was looking at the picture rather fondly. "She calls me 'Alfie'." He chuckled and Bruce looked over, ready to go except his mask.

"I know Alfred, that's why I spend so much time with her." Bruce walked toward the hidden garage holding the car.

"Not just for an alias, to make Bruce Wayne seem like more of a real person?" Alfred said it rather harshly in Bruce's opinion considering they had come up with the idea for 'Bruce' to get a real girlfriend. "Be careful how you tread Master Wayne."

Bruce nodded and then put on his mask.

*****

Adriana yawned watching the light that was currently crimson red. She was tired and ready to go home. she wondered how long the light planned to stay red. She stared at the intersection. There were no cars across from her and no car a the crossroads. She wondered if it was a timed light. Gotham seemed too big of a city for a timed light, rather then sensor's.

She sat in her TT RS Audi Coupe and listened to the soft music she had playing. So Bruce's had a previous flame, this Rachel Dawes. After a quick search on her iPhone and she found out that Rachel was in an Assistant DA and had worked her own way through Law School using Bursaries and Scholarships.

Adriana felt a little... Threatened. This Dawes seemed like the kinda of person who shared Bruce's belief in a better Gotham. Adriana had never really felt like that, like she could see a bigger picture. She just saw her and her own. Her old friends in California had really admired her for going into medical school but she wasn't doing it because she wanted to heal the world or anything, she was just interested in finding out how the human body worked and how she could fix it. It was more like learning how to do a very high stakes puzzle.

There was suddenly a tapping on her window and she looked through it to see a bum knocking on it with a squeegee in one hand and a sprayer bottle, with some brownish liquid in it, in the other and panic washed through her.

"No," She said vehemently shaking her head in a panic. Her eyes were fixed on the grease spot that was left from where the guys knuckles had knocked and the thought of him spraying some unknown liquid on her baby made her feel positively sick. "No, no thank you."

His gawky smile vanished and he pulled what she had thought had been a toque down over his eyes and she realized it was a ski mask. Suddenly Adriana was very aware of the fact that she couldn't remember what he looked like, she wouldn't be able to give a description of him, if asked.

There was a bang on the other side of the car and another man also wearing a ski mask on the other side of the car looking in the window at her.

Adriana felt like her brain had stalled but then as if of it's own accord her foot slammed on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward before puttering and dying.

She felt like she had swallowed her tongue. She clicked the door lock and prayed that the five hundred dollar compute encrusted key that she had to pay for every time she lost her keys would do everything they promised they would.

"No, no, no, I just got you serviced!" She put the car in neutral and tried but it wouldn't even turn over. She looked in her rear-view mirror and saw a guy getting up from an uncovered man hole that had been under her car. "Oh my god," She watched as they approached her car the one struggled out of the hole holding some kind of electrical device. She figured it had fried the computer circuits in her car. She hit the blue tooth in her ear but there was no little beeping in her ear. She grabbed her cell from the cup holder beside her and looked at the screen. It was black.

Her breathing started to get faster and she felt a little like crying. Then the street lights started to go out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel. She licked her lips and looked over her shoulder. There were three of them. Two had to be over six feet, one was smaller, looked like he had a limp. She could use that...sure.

She started taking deep breaths. She could stay in the car or make a run for it. Running was out of the question, she was wearing Christian Louboutins and they didn't make for good sprinting shoes. Plus by the time she got out of the low car they would be on her.

They made it to beside her car. She could hear them making lude comments. There was a short cylindrical electronic looking thing in the guys hand who was standing next to her door. He knelt down and gently placed it over where there would have been a car door lock. There was a series or clicking inside her door.

"Nonononononononono!" The wail escaped from her as her door swung open and a hand reached in the car. It was odd that she noticed, but Adriana saw that his nails had dirt under them. The hand grabbed the collar of her dress and hauled her out of the vehicle. Adriana wondered now why she didn't wear a seat-belt. That's right she had wanted her car to be classic and it only had the full harness that she never wore.

She was dragged out of her car and felt the ash-vault on her bare legs.

"Get off me!" She spat struggling to get upright, but she was getting no grip from her stilettos.

"Jay, we've got the car come on, let's go!" The shorter one whined. The one holding her changed hands, one went to her upper arm instead of her collar.

"Naw, I wanna have some fun first." She could smell the cheap beer on his breath it made her gag. Her mind flashed on the 9 millimetre in her glove box and wondered why she didn't carry it on her person all the time.

He hauled her to her feet and she took her chance. She was vaguely aware of a roaring engine but she was too focused to really care. Her heel slammed down on the guys foot. He crumpled, didn't let go of her as fast as she had hoped but she wrenched her arm free. His bigger associate was around the front of her car but she had took off to the closest building. It was a parkade.

There were screeching tires behind her and she could hear some yelling and gun fire but kept running. Suddenly Adriana could feel a hand on the back of her dress and she forgot to focus on her footing. She fell forwards missing the three steps that led down to the main floor of the parking lot.

"Argh," She hit the cement hard and rolled over. She felt her ankle twist and the heel snap off her shoe at the odd angle. She saw the guy standing on the top stair looking down at her smiling through his ski mask. She felt bile rising up the back of her throat. This wasn't happening, she wouldn't let it happen. Not again.

"LARRY!" There was a yell from outside. The guy, standing over her simply replied, "Just a sec," But then the voice from outside hadn't sounded rushed just panicked.

He walked down the stairs towards her as she shimmied back on the pavement. "Come here pretty." He whispered. His voice was gravelly. She braced herself. He was at her feet now and was smiling maniacally. She kicked out hard with her right foot, the foot that still had a heel and made contact with his very delicate package.

"OH SWEET JESUS!" He crumpled and Adriana got up and took off towards the door. She got by him and got to the stairs once she hit the first stair a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled. She fell forwards hitting the ground hard. Twisting around she saw him, holding her ankle tightly. She could see his face was bright red under his mask through the eye holes. "You bitch!" She could feel his spittle landing on her legs.

"Fuck you!" She kicked out with her other leg and side swiped his face with the top of her foot.

"GODDAMN!" She twisted in the direction of her blow but he didn't let go of her foot.

She struggled as best she could but he wouldn't let go of her. She kicked out again and made contact with his shoulder. "Son of a bitch!" She screamed and kicked out again. She felt she would have done much more damage if she had had a heel but made do. The hard sole of her shoe grazed down the guys nose and pulled at the mask.

"Fucking...." The guy pulled himself up and tried to get her other leg but she swung out one last time. This time she made contact with his throat and he crumpled for sure this time. Letting go of her ankle. She didn't stop or hesitate. She got up and ran into the dark street.

She could hear the whimpering but was confused about who and where it was coming from. She ran to her car dived in the drivers side where her door was still open reached for the glove box, grabbed her gun and swung out of the car to find the Batman standing directly behind her.

"Oh," She instantly lowered her gun that had been aimed at his head.

"Are you alright?" Adriana was slightly startled by his gravely, slightly distorted voice.

"Uh yeah," She looked down at her body. She dress was stretched at odd places from being grabbed at and a missing heel. But she shrugged, "I'm fine." She looked up at him.

"You're brave. Most people wouldn't react that way to a violent car jacking." He sounded admiring.

"Well, I'm not most people." She smiled cockily.

And then a shot rang out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

To her great embarrassment and regret Adriana screamed and ducked behind the Batman. He stepped to the side and looked behind them. After coming out of her cower, Adriana looked around Batman to see the guy who had attacked her in the parking lot had climbed back to the street and shot at them.

Now he looked panicked as Batman pointed his right arm at the laying down man.

"Whoa man.... I'm-" The guy stuttered but there was a hissing noise coming from Batman's wrist and then a dart shot out of his wrist hitting the guy in the neck. The scum bag instantly crumpled into a heap.

Adriana looked up Batman and sighed. "Thanks."

The Batman looked back at her and then nodded. "You're all right?" His voice was distorted and gravelly.

He seemed huge. Adriana couldn't help but shrink back a little. "Yes, thanks."

"You are a tough girl."

"Thanks," She had actually got a compliment from the Batman.

"Don't worry, the police are on the way, they can take you home. If it hadn't been for you apprehending this car jacking gang may have been-"

"I'm sorry what?" Adriana, though shaking from shock was jolted back to reality from Batman's words. He looked at her. She didn't think he was one to repeat himself. "'The police can't take me home'?"

He continued to stare at her. "Why not?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound pretentious or anything, but do you know who I am?" Adriana wondered vaguely if he raised his eye brows under his mask.

"No I don't," He turned and started to walk away from her. She noticed his Bat-Mobile was parked only down the block from where her car had come to a stop. It was vaguely familiar too her.

"Well, that's fine, I don't really see you pa-rousing the society pages," She laughed airily but Batman didn't stop. She followed after him since he didn't stop. "Any-who, my name is Adriana Stark, and if I show up to my apartment, alone, in a cop car not only will the paparazzi will have a field day but my brother will have a heart attack."

"Does your brother read the society pages?"

He was at his car and turned to look back at her. Adriana notice just how intense he looked with his cape swirling around him. She would have to recommend a cape to Tony next time they talked. It cut quite the intimidating image.

She shook her head, feeling her hair swirl around her, she was vaguely aware of the fact that she must look a mess. "No, the story would run nationally. Not to blow my own trumpet or anything, but it would and my brother would get a hold of it and freak out completely." She looked at Batman he didn't do anything but stare at her.

Suddenly Adriana could hear sirens in the distance. She glanced over Batman's shoulder but couldn't see any flashing lights. "Look," She started having a bit of a panic attack. Adriana hated cops. the thought of having to sit in the back of a police car for a ride home was almost too much to bear. "I know I sound like some spoiled rich kid but that isn't what this is. If my brother thinks I am in trouble he will jet over here in, like I dunno, five minutes and drag me back home by my hair."

"He can't do that." The Batman motioned behind him and the door sort of rose out of the vehicle showing not one but two seats. Adriana had to hold back to not just make a run for the passenger seat.

"Yes he can, he's Anthony Stark he can do whatever he likes." The Batman stared at her. "He is the _Iron Man_, not sure if you Super Hero guys have some sort of news letter or something, but that is who he is, believe me. That's why I came to Gotham to escape that crap, but here you are." She wasn't sure if he was listening, annoyed, intrigued or just curious but he wasn't turning away. She could only figure he was paying attention in some form. "Look, I just started going out with this really great guy, I mean amazing, not like the usual guys I go out with, he is actually a _GOOD_ guy, and believe me as far as I go, that doesn't come around much... well _ever_, and I don't want him to think I am a totally freak who can't get home on her own without an attempted car jacking. " Well he was defiantly staring at her. She took two desperate steps forwards. The sirens were only about a block away. "Look," She was talking quickly with a breathless pleading tone in her voice. "I really, really don't like police. You don't have to drive me to the door, just to the block and I can walk the rest of the way just don't leave me here with them."

Standing as close as she was too him now she could see his eyes and knew his brow was furrowed. He looked over her shoulder and she glanced back. The glaring red and blue lights swerved round the corner and her breath caught in her throat. Her shaking got worse.

Whether he noticed these things or had taken her word to heart Adriana never knew but she found her upper arm in the tight hold of his strong hand and being led to the Bat-Mobile and helped up into it before they both sunk into the vehicle. He kicked the vehicle into gear and they peeled out of the dark deserted street.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They sat uncomfortably. Adriana looked around. "So this is the inside of a Tumbler huh?" She looked at the dash observing different things. "It is roomier then I thought it would be."

"You know about the Tumbler model?" He sounded surprised, she wasn't.

"Yes, my dad practically gave himself an aneurysm trying to recruit Lucius Fox to Stark Industries quite a few years back. I dunno, he stayed loyal to Wayne Enterprises. Maybe he liked the dreary East coast weather." She looked out the window to see little water droplets hitting the small angular windows. "My dad tried even harder to get the rights to this vehicle, the Tumbler." Adriana smiled in spite of herself. "He used to talk about this," She looked around, "all the time, ha, imagine if I told Anthony I'd driven in one."

Batman turned and looked at her, she shrugged and widened her eyes innocently, "Don't worry I wasn't planning on it." She sighed, "Just saying is all."

"I didn't think you were interested in being a part of the Stark Industries." Adriana whirled around and looked at the Batman.

"I'm sorry I was under the impression you didn't know anything about me!" She felt a little offended and lied to.

"Do you really think I wouldn't know when the biggest arms creator and dealer's little sister moved into Gotham?"

Adriana scowled, "It's not like I was trying to flood the streets with unlicensed weapons." She glared out the window.

"That is exactly why we haven't had a problem." He spoke in a clipped way like he wasn't used to stringing so many words together.

"Well that is comforting." She sighed not looking back at him. "Anyway," Adriana decided to keep talking, it made her comfortable. She'd talked herself to sleep when she was very young. Tony had told her she did it again when she moved in with him after their parent's death. "My father discussed work every night at dinner. I liked spending time with my dad and he was slightly uncompromising. So we talked about whatever he wanted to talk about." She sighed. "He was happy when I told him I wanted to go to medical school, not thrilled. I mean I think he wanted me to follow in Tony's foot steps and go to MIT, but I mean I didn't wanna go so far from home so I went to Stanford. I mean in my family I was a late bloomer, I didn't get my BS until I was 17." She shook her head. "Too much fucking around I guess." She leaned back and looked back at the Batman. 'I was sad my dad never got to see me graduate."

"When did he die?"

"Ten years ago." She looked back out the window.

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"You're young."

"Young and brilliant." She chuckled hollowly. "Curse of the Starks'." She looked out the window. "You can drop me off here if you want, I am only a block away from the building."

He didn't listen to her and continued to drive.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you like police?" The question hung in the air. She continued to looked out the window.

"I just don't." Was all she could say.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi all, this one is defiantly gonna make up for the last short chapter. Enjoy! And please review!!

Chapter Seven

She clambered out of the Tumbler, somewhat ungracefully. Her shoes hit the cement with a clip. She turned back and looked at Batman.

"Thank you for the ride, I really do appreciate it." She watched his emotionless face carefully. "Well anyway I am gonna go inside now. Thanks again."

She turned and walked across the underground parking lot to the elevator that led up stairs. She turned back to look over her shoulder at the Tumbler and saw that Batman had already sunk back in. The engine roared back to life making Adriana jump. With a eardrum bursting squeal of the tires, he pulled out of the garage and left her behind.

"Hmm," The doors of the elevator opened slowly and Adriana stepped in. "Oh," Adriana looked down to her hand and realised with some shock that she was still clutching her silver grey clutch purse in her right hand. She let out a deep breath. Snapping open the clasp she grabbed her keys, put one in the lock on the button panel of the elevator and pressed the penthouse button.

The elevator jolted into motion and Adriana leaned back against the back wall of the elevator.

Taking a deep breath she put a shaking hand to her forehead. Soon she would be getting a call from the police asking her if it was indeed her car, fried and abandoned in the middle of 42nd street.

Suddenly the elevator was filled with the blaring ring-tone of ABBA's Dancing Queen. "GAAHH!" She nearly jumped out of her skin.

She picked up the phone and looked at the call display. It was Bruce. She quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Adriana, it's Bruce."

"Hi, you're not very clear... are you in a car?" She squinted as if that would help her hear him.

"Ya, I am just heading to the penthouse from Wayne Towers."

"Sounds like a powerful engine."

"Mmm, I'm in the Lamborgini,"

"Oh," She nodded.

They fell into silence. "Adriana are you okay? I got worried when I didn't hear from you." Bruce sounded concerned. "What happened at Gossip?"

"Oh nothing really, Stuart nattered away for a bit,"

"About what?"

"Oh nothing of any importance." Adriana's hand went to her hair and she started to play with a strand of hair around her fingers. "Um, is the problem at Wayne Tower solved?"

"Ya, it was a problem with an automotive specialist, he- You don't really care."

"No, no no, I'm interested."

"I'm sure, so you can feed your brother all my information."

"Ha, ya like Tony would listen to my business advice." Adriana chuckled.

"So are you just getting in? You must have had a great time with Stuart's nattering." Bruce even sounded a little jealous.

"Um no actually," Adriana took a deep breath, she may as well tell him, it would get out sooner then later, and from past relationships she knew she couldn't lie her way past it. "Actually I was car jacked."

She could hear the tires screech through the phone. "WHAT!? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are the police there?" Bruce's concern was defiantly reassuring.

"I am fine, not hurt, and no the police aren't here, well I'm at the apartment actually." The doors of the elevator opened and Adriana stepped into the entrance hallway of her penthouse.

"What? Why?" Bruce sounded panicked. She raised her eyebrows.

Adriana walked up to the key pad beside the double doors with no door knobs and keyed in the code. Upon telling Tony that she was moving to Gotham, he flew out with a squad of his guys and rigged up her Penthouse with the most intense, foolproof security system in the Northern Hemisphere. The pad beeped and door's swung open.

She strode into the apartment. "_Voice verification please_," The cool female voice filled the foyer.

"Adriana Sophia Stark,"

"_Thank you Miss Stark, have a pleasant Evening. Your brother called and said he would try again later_."

"Thank you Lauren." Adriana replied.

"Addie, what's going on? Who's Lauren?" Adriana noticed that Bruce had called her 'Addie', no one had ever given her a nickname before. Sure when they were little Tony used to call her 'Sophie' or 'Sofa' when he was feeling very irritating but other than that it had always been just Adriana.

"Oh it's the security system in my place, my brother set it up. It stands for Logistical Automated... Automated.... oh I dunno, something very impressive though." She threw down her purse and walked through to her living room. Her apartment was done in a very feng shui style, a blend of art deco, Japanese imperialist and modern motif all blended into one. Virginia Potts had set her up with some interior decorator who genuinely knew what Adriana liked. Adriana wondered where Virginia found these people.

"I'm fine Bruce, actually the Batman saved me." Silence.

"Batman?"

"I know! Will you be jealous when our picture covers all the sleazy publications instead of ours?"

"Huh, I think I will be." Bruce made a whistling noise. "What was he like?"

"Meh," Adriana searched her brain for a good descriptive word. "He was a little stand-offish actually. Mind you me must not have many friends. So I suppose ultimately it's understandable. Not being able to be yourself, or have connections at all. Must really be awful."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Bruce? You okay?"

"Ya... uh...I just went through a tunnel."

"Oh, huh, remind me tomorrow to get you a better cell phone carrier."

He laughed. "All right." He cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm coming over, I'll be there in twenty, oh shit we just hit traffic."

"You don't have to come over Bruce."

"_Miss Stark there is a call for you on your home phone line_."

"Shoot, I have to get that Bruce, I'm sorry I can't talk. You don't need to come over, I am fine." She could hear him start to say something but she hung up the phone and dived for her land line.

*****

Bruce over aggressively pushed the hang up button in the Tumbler then wrenched the mask off his face taking a few deep breathes. He had had no idea that Adriana was in the car that was the being targeted. He saw her run out of the parkade, with a limp, her hair dishevelled and dress all pulled and worn and he felt his heart jump into his throat.

He had left her in that club alone, she had said she could drive herself. He had wanted to tell her to get a service to pick her up when Alfred had said that there was a planned car jacking that the Batman was supposed to try and stop, but he didn't. It would have been odd for him to demand that from her without a good reason, and what were the chances she was the target. Evidently very good.

He had noticed she had been shaking rather violently after the incident and hadn't minded giving her a ride back to her apartment, especially when she seemed so terrified at the very thought of police. That was odd. Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

He had gone over her background before he had asked to go to dinner but nothing suspicious had come up. There had been a year of her life that had been expunged though. That would have been odd to anyone outside of Bruce's circle but in his group that was quite usual. He had assumed she had done something foolish and her father or her brother had had it removed from her past. Maybe a drug problem or a bad boyfriend. When you were as rich as the Wayne's or the Stark's you could have parts of your life just deleted from the system.

But... with her age he figured she would have been about twenty-one when it happened... so if she had stayed on the usual track and gotten her Bachelor of Science at seventeen... she would have just been finishing her first year of internship. An odd time to disappear.

Bruce hit the control panel and dialled Alfred.

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Are my clothes I was wearing earlier still in the bunker?"

"Yes, I was just about to take them back to the Penthouse."

"Listen, could you leave them there please? And get me the Lamborgini?"

"Isn't it a little late to be out Master Bruce? You have a tennis match in the morning."

"No, that target of the car jacking was Adriana."

"Oh bloody hell, is she all right?"

"Yes, I just want to go check on her."

"Didn't you just do that sir,"

"Yes, but I would like to stop by in person. Also I was grazed by a bullet, I'm gonna need you to bandage it up for me, I can't have her finding out I'm hurt in case she puts together the pieces."

"All right Master Bruce, everything will be ready and waiting for you when you arrive."

*****

"Adriana?" The sweet of Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was on the other end of her phone.

"Hi Virginia," Adrian sank into one of her nice arm chairs and kicked off her shoes picking up the one with the broken heel. She hadn't remember to grab the fallen piece and wondered if it could be replaced. Maybe the police had collected it as evidence. And they were brand new too.

"Oh thank god Tony has been worried sick, you haven't called him once."

"Well, last time we talked we didn't get on so well."

"Yes, he only offered to set up a brand new state of the art hospital for you to finish your internship in. Who wouldn't be outraged."

"It isn't up to him to do that for me Virginia." Adriana snapped. "You, of all people, know I am not sure if I even want to finish my internship. That's why I came out here, to get my head on straight."

"OH?! OH! I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU WANTED TO PLAY MOTHER TERESA AND FIX THE HEALTH CARE SYSTEM OF A COLD CORRUPT CITY WITH NO MORALS NEARLY GIVING YOUR LOVING BROTHER A HEART ATTACK FEARING FOR YOUR SAFETY!!!"

Adriana frowned and held her phone away from her ear. After the yelling stopped she spoke, "Virginia please don't tell me I am on speaker phone because I swear I just heard my brother's dulcet tones."

"No, you know I wouldn't do that. Someone was just listening in the other room on a spare line." Pepper sounded terse.

"Hmmm,"

"WHATEVER! IT DOESN'T MATTER! CLEARLY SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT MY MENTAL STABILITY AT ALL!"

"Virginia!" Adriana moaned into the phone.

"Just a minute." The phone got put down and she could hear Tony and Pepper bickering. It ended with Tony yelling, "FINE! WHATEVER!" "I'm back,"

"And he isn't listening."

"Nope."

"Good," Adriana sighed, "Anyway I have something to tell you, and I don't want my brother to overhear."

"What's that?" Pepper sounded intrigued.

"I met a guy!" Adriana couldn't help but let her voice go up a couple of octaves and as a giddy feeling flooded her body.

"No way!" She felt good to hear Pepper sound as giddy as she felt. Pepper had been the only real female friend Adriana had ever really had. When you were in the Stark's tax bracket you weren't really sure who your friends were but Virginia Potts had stood by her and her brother through hard times and to Adriana's great confusion never given up on either of them. "Who is he?"

"Oh ya, like I am gonna tell you." Adriana scoffed.

"What? Why not?" Pepper sounded offended.

"Because Virginia intentionally or not you'll tell Tony and he will have the guy out there as fast as you could dial my phone number to warn me. No thanks."

"Mmm, true enough." Pepper giggled. "So what is he like?"

Adriana lay back on the soft cushions of the chair draping her legs over one of the arm rests. "He is amazing." Adriana said each word like a sentence.

"More importantly is he good for you?" Pepper sounded apprehensive.

"Actually he is." Adriana looked at her tiled ceiling. "He is perfect, he doesn't really drink, doesn't smoke, he is completely dedicated to bettering the city.... he is amazing."

"You sound swept off your feet." the sound of happiness in Pepper's voice made Adriana really notice how happy she herself felt.

"I think I was."

There was a hard knocking at the door and Adriana sat up. She figured it was the police. She wished vaguely they had just called. "Hold on a minute Virginia I have to see who's at the door."

*****

'_Not being able to be yourself, or have connections at all. Must really be awful_.' As the door swung open and Bruce saw Adriana standing, it staring at him with her mouth slightly open, barefoot, phone at her ear, hair all messed up at the back like she had just been lying down, her make up all messed up, her mascara giving her a bit of a racoon look, her words ran through his head.

_'Look, I just started going out with this really great guy, I mean amazing, not like the usual guys I go out with, he is actually a GOOD guy, and believe me as far as I go, that doesn't come around much...' _Her words had been directed to Batman but had been about Bruce and they seemed to rattle around his very soul. She genuinely liked Bruce Wayne. Now _that_ didn't come around much.

Bruce found that keeping the vainer of socialite 'Bruce Wayne' very hard to keep up around her. It was like she could see the real him and it was no point pretending he was someone else. She didn't demand anything from him, just accepted him the way he was, flawed and imperfect.

He hadn't felt like someone, anyone saw the real Bruce Wayne since he returned to Gotham from being trained.

"Bruce," The way she said his name, the way her lips moved around it. Bruce suddenly felt like he was being possessed, like he was loosing control of everything he worked so hard to keep in place. '_I'm not most people.' _For the third time in only seconds her voice rang out in his head.

"I'm sorry Virginia I have to go, I'll call you back." She spoke into the phone but didn't take her eyes from his. She hung up the phone with out waiting for a response. "Bruce, what are you doing here? I told you I was fine."

She didn't seem angry just surprised. "Adriana," Her name came out of him on a breath. He stepped over the door way to stand in front of her, so close her pedicured toes were between his ridiculously expensive leather shoes. When they breathed their chests brushed against the others. Her eyes got bigger with surprise but she didn't shy away from his closeness, didn't take a step back.

"_Miss Stark, you have a visitor, is this an authorised visit?_" The cool female voice rang through Bruce's ears like it was coming from far away. When Adriana spoke she sounded breathless, like it was taking a lot to get the sentence out: "No it's fine, he fine, he's allowed in."

It happened so fast. He grabbed the back of her neck, she grabbed his waist under his jacket, he wrapped an arm tightly around her tiny figure and the crashed together like the titan's of society that they were. His lips fell on hers, soft, tasting like vanilla, and he felt carried away. Like he was finally safe. A feeling that was comforting and disarming at the same time.

She didn't back down from the intensity of their embrace. Holding him tightly she slipped her arms around his waist and held onto his back like she was the only thing holding him to this earth. In some ways she was.

He held her tightly with his one arm and picked her up carrying her into the apartment, her feet dangling from the floor. The doors swung shut behind them. He carried her over to the sofa and lay her down gently, lying down on top of her, not letting the kiss end.

Her hands moved quickly from his back to the collar of his jacket and pulled it down over his arms. Bruce had to hold back from wincing as the hard material rubbed over the hasty bandage job Alfred had given his arm. His hand that was on the back of her neck moved to her hair. It was thick and soft and somewhat tangled.

He found himself lost in her. Lost to his plan. The plan that kept him safe and secure. The only person he could get truly close to was Alfred, even Rachel had said she wasn't willing to be with him as long as he was Batman, but here he was disregarding all of his better instincts when it came to Adriana. He would only hurt her and he knew it. All he was aware of, however, was how soft she was, how she talked about and to him, and it seemed to consume him.

Their hands were all over each other, like they couldn't get enough of each other. She helped him pull off his shirt and her hand fell on the tensor bandage that was wrapped around his upper arm. It had been Alfred's idea to cover the gauze one with a tensor to make it look less serious.

She pulled back from him and looked at his arm before looking back into his eyes. He was struck by just how worried she looked. "Bruce? What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, nothing," He pulled his hand out of her hair and ran it down the side of her face. "Just a polo accident. Pulled muscle." She looked sceptical. He pulled her up to him though and he could see her eyes fall out of focus and struggle to look at him. "Don't worry,"

His lips brushed hers and this time it was Adriana who made the kiss deeper. She pulled him down on top of her.

"_Miss Stark there is a call for you from The Gotham Police Department_." The cool female voice made Adriana freeze.

She pulled back from Bruce and let her forehead rest on his shoulder. "Thank you Lauren," She said her voice muffled by his body.

"Do you want me to leave?" Bruce rolled slightly to be on the edge of the couch but Adriana held on to him so he couldn't go far.

"No, please stay, please don't go," She sounded... scared.

He thought of how she didn't like police but of course _Bruce_ didn't know that. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I am saying this for the second time tonight, but I really don't like police." She sighed and looked up at Bruce with a pleading look. "And I worried they will ask to come over and ask to talk to me and I don't want to be on my own."

Bruce watched her for a few seconds and nodded. "I'll stay,"

"Thank you." Was all she said before reaching for the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I've already told you everything!" Adriana shook her head and sighed pacing. She had been on the phone for two hours and glanced at the clock over her plasma TV, it was ten to one in the morning.

"Look, if I was able to tell you any thing else I would!" She was practically yelling from frustration.

She looked up and saw Bruce walk in from her kitchen. He had shrugged his shirt back on and was eating an apple. He looked at her and seemed a little concerned.

Adriana had been totally shocked to see him at the door about an hour ago. She had told him she was fine and then he had just showed up anyway. And then that kiss...

Adriana hadn't felt passion like that in so long it nearly knocked her off her feet. She had clung to Bruce in a way she didn't think she knew how to anymore.

She looked at him. He was confusing. Why would he kiss her like that?

Suddenly Bruce walked across the living room and pulled the hand out of her hand. She leaned back against the wall behind her, feeling relieved at no longer having to hear the Detective's words in her ear.

"Hello Detective?" He spoke with authority and Adriana sighed. She moved by him and sat on the sofa again. "Yes, this is Bruce Wayne, Adriana's boyfriend. She has said all she has to say. Yes, yes... appreciated. If you need her too I can bring her down to the station until then that is all she has to say, she made her statement and until you need her testimony we would prefer not to hear form you to remind us of this traumatic experience." Bruce nodded, his hand in his pocket. Adriana watched him closely realising that for the first time Bruce had called himself her boyfriend. "Thank you..... uh huh....uh huh. Well good night to you too." There was a beep and Bruce hung up the phone.

He turned and looked down at Adriana. "Sorry," He handed her the phone back.

"What?" She looked up at him from the couch. She was confused as to why he was apologising. "What have you got to be sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have butted in, it isn't my place." He sat down beside her on the sofa, he stretched out his long legs in front of them and put an arm on the back of the modern style couch.

"Are you kidding? You totally saved me." Adriana smiled at him, shaking her head. "I couldn't have taken much more of that."

"Well, any time you need a knight in shining armour, I'm your guy." He smiled at her, "Unless you are meandering around with Batman." Bruce rolled his eye, Adriana noticed, slightly over dramatically. She hesitated before shifting on the couch and sat right against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He let his hurt arm wrap its self around her as well, if not after a slight hesitation as well. She wondered if he was as unprepared as she was for this situation.

"No, I wouldn't," She wrapped her arms around Bruce's body and noticed some bruises scattering his torso. She ignored them, "I just want you, Bruce." She wasn't really expecting to say it, it just sort of tumbled out of her. She wasn't expecting to let her guard down so much with Bruce.

He put his hand under her chin and pulled her up to look at him. He was searching her eyes for something. She sat up on his lap and put her hands on either side of his face. He closed his eyes at her touch. She took a deep breath and could smell the fresh cotton of his shirt, the expensive after-shave he was wearing and the sweet smell of sweat but not to the point of smelling bad. He smelled like a man. The kind of man you wanted to wake up next to.

Adrian leaned forward and down letting her lips fall onto his . She wasn't sure if he had been expecting the kiss or not but he behaved calmly. His hands came up from the couch and rested on her back holding her close. Her hands moved from the sides of his face into his hair and Adriana was pleasantly aware of how soft his hair was.

Bruce suddenly pulled back. He took a deep breath and looked down at her. "I should go," He said the words to her body rather then her face.

Adriana suddenly felt very empty and very foolish for sitting on Bruce's lap. "No, you shouldn't," She said the words without whining or using guilt. Something she was very proud of.

Bruce looked up at her eyes. "I don't want us to do something that we shouldn't, or something that you come to regret." He sounded sad, like that it was inevitable.

She looked at him puzzled. " We don't have to do anything, I just want you to stay," He turned away looking unsure. "I have a very nice feng shui, Connecticut style bed and breakfast guest room that has never been used...." Bruce chuckled and looked back at her. "So I have confession. I'm a little nervous after everything that happened tonight, and although Lauren is amazing, I would feel a lot better if you where down the hall."

Bruce looked up at her and put his hand on the side of her face and seemed to consider it. "All right," Adriana smiled and leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Good,"

He smiled up at her. "You know our friends will be totally scandalised."

"Well, it will be far more interesting then hearing about how Stuart Lexington was at Gossip with a super model, rather than Mimi Whitely, his fiancé."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, and yes it is such a short one but another is going up, hopefully, tomorrow! Enjoy!

-cat

Chapter Nine

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce,"

"I need you to do something for me,"

"Of course sir, always sir, but may I ask why we are whispering?"

Bruce looked up, he was sitting in a white and blue bedroom, on top of the bedspread, on the large guest bed. He sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "Adriana asked me to stay over, I'm in the guest room and don't want her to wake up."

"Ahhh," Alfred had this ability to sound all knowing sometimes. "Well, I am sure everything will be fine for one night at least."

"Mm'hmm," Bruce sighed and leaned back. "Well, could you please make sure that is everything is ready for tomorrow, also if anything happens...."

"Yes, yes I am sure I will be able to reach you Master Bruce."

"Yes," He got off the bed and walked out the bedroom. He walked down the hall and looked in through Adriana's door. She was laying asleep on top of her bed covers, out cold. She still had on her old sweater dress.

He flashed to when she had arrived at his penthouse wearing the classic, laid back dress. She had looked stunning. Something that Bruce rarely noticed of women other then Rachel. He found it odd to be looking at this woman like... well a woman. Someone who made him feel like a man, more than a facade for Batman, but a person.

It felt like years ago that they had headed to dinner and then the club. "Master Bruce? Are you still there?"

"Yes Alfred," He turned and walked back to his guest room. He sat on the bed and leaned, over unlacing his shoes.

"I just wanted to remind you that you do have a tennis match tomorrow with the lads at the club." Alfred cleared his throat, "Am I to assume you will be attending with Miss Stark?"

Bruce couldn't help but smile at his man servant's teasing tone of voice. He was only glad that Alfred couldn't see his boy like grin. "I will in fact, be going with Adriana unless something should come up."

"Duly noted." Was all Alfred's smug voice replied.

*******

The sun beat through her window, making her eyelids glow white. Adriana opened her eyes and saw that she had forgotten to pull the drapes in her room. She sat up feeling grimy in her now old dress and her hair unbrushed. She defiantly felt like she needed a good shower.

She got off the bed and looked at the bedside clock; it was seven twenty and she wondered what in the name of God had compelled her into waking up so early. Half of her wanted to fall back on to the bed and go back to sleep but the other half really wanted a have an extremely hot shower.

The better part of her won out and she walked across the room to her en suite bathroom and pulled her dress over her head, letting it fall on the black and white tiled floor.

She hopped into the shower and let the hot water rush over her tired and grimy feeling skin. She lathered up with her thick, rich shower gel and let it's aromatherapy scent wash away her stress. She breathed in the deep scent of lavender. As she ran her hand over her shoulder she felt the edge of one of her many scars on her back. She turned around, nearly slipping on the sudsy floor. She let the hot water wash over her back. She ignored it. She had been ignoring it for so long she had almost forgotten how to think about it. Almost.....

She stepped out of the shower and into a big fluffy towel. She dried off, moisturised and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and her Stanford hoodie and left her room.

She walked down the hall and looked in Bruce's room. The bed was a bit disturbed but other than that the room was empty. Adriana pursed her lips and felt herself wilt a little bit. She figured he left after she fell asleep and felt rather upset.

She almost wished he had left before she fell asleep rather than pretend to stay. She left the doorway and walked down the hall. Upon reaching the living room she picked up the remote and pointed it at her TV putting it on the music channel. It was the weekly countdown. She would have coffee, the coffee machine should be working already, if she had set the time correctly and then head to the country club she supposed.

She sighed walking into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot. Maybe she wouldn't go to the club. Maybe she would curl up on the couch and do nothing of value and just watch crappie TV all day. It was a very appealing idea.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Adriana had a feeling that her hopes of a quiet day had been dashed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Adriana opened the door and felt her jaw drop. "Happy?"

The man standing in the doorway was a huge person. He was around 6'4'', well over two hundred pounds. His hair was a light brown and in a tight buzz cut. He had blunt features, and a nose that was very misshapen, it had to have been broken over a dozen times. He was wearing a light brown suit and a dark blue shirt. He smiled brightly down at Adriana.

She dove forward and wrapped her arms around the hulk of a man. "Hi Adriana," He set her back down and stepped into the penthouse.

"_Miss Stark there-"_

"Yes, Yes I know it's fine Lauren," Adriana said hurriedly taking Happy in as he walked into the living room.

"Some system Tony put in here, huh?" Happy looked around.

"I know, between you and me though," Adriana leaned towards Happy and started whispering, "She's got nothing on Jarvis."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "'She'? Why are you whispering? You're not going to hurt it's feelings."

Adriana shrugged and smiled at Happy, "Sorry, habit. She's like my roommate."

"Uh huh," Happy sank down onto the couch.

Adriana walked around and looked at him. Harold Hogan was Tony's personal chauffeur and all around guardian. He had saved Tony's life a few years ago and now the pair were almost totally inseparable. Having him turn up on her doorstep was like having Tony or Virginia turn up. Harold used to be a not so successful boxer and that was how he got the name Happy, he almost always lost but was never sore at his competitor.

"Happy what are you doing here?" She sat down in one of the plush arm chairs and stared at Happy with jubilation. She didn't really mind being in a strange city until seeing someone from home, she hadn't realised how much she missed everyone. She wondered vaguely if that was why she hadn't called Tony back. It was hard talking to him, they had always been very close, mostly like oil and water but still close.

"Well, your brother found out you were car jacked-"

"What?!" Adriana's mouth dropped again. "How, it was last night for Pete's sake."

Happy shrugged, "Yes well," He pulled on the lapels of his jacket. "He has lots of connections. Soooo, I was put on a jet. Here I am, your brother booked me into a hotel." He watched her closely. "You okay?"

"Me?" Adriana shrugged, "Ya, get this, I was saved by Batman!" She raised her eyebrows a couple of times jokingly.

"Ya, Tony mentioned that, I dunno how he feels about all that," Happy crossed his arms.

"How can Tony, of all people, have a problem with the Batman?" She furrowed her brow.

"I dunno, Tony says he's a vigilante, went off on a rant," Happy shook his head. "Something about having a secret identity.... I zoned out after a while too be honest." Happy shuffled a bit, "What, am I sitting on?" Happy shifted on the sofa and pulled a light grey jacket out from underneath himself.

"Oh," Adriana felt surprise wash over herself. She got up and walked over, taking the jacket out of Happy's hand. It was Bruce's jacket from last night. It was heavy. She looked down and saw a pocket was bulging. She reached into it and found Bruce's cell phone and his car keys. "Huh,"

Happy sat back and watched Adriana, "Who's is that?"

Adriana had confusion washing over her. If his jacket was here.... and his keys were here.... he must have spent the night but than where was he?

"Oh uh, a friend's...."

"Uh huh..." He looked amused.

There was another knock on the door and Adriana looked up.

A/N: So, some more Iron Man references! I was upset when they left Happy Hogan out of the Iron Man movie but here he is to represent!! So I was gonna make this a super long chapter but changed it, kinda cut it in half, haven't had a lot of time to write, so thought I would just get a chapter up for you guys! More too come soon, Hope you enjoyed the chappie!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Adriana dashed around the couch, coat still in her hand, as Happy sat up to look over the back of the couch at the front door. She yarded open the door hoping for only one person.

Bruce stood looking down. His light grey pants and black shirt were wrinkled, he was missing his belt and watch, His hair was messy as if he had had to run his hand through it quite a few times. In his one hand, in front of him, he had a cardboard tray carrying two venti to-go coffee cups. In the other hand down, by his side, he had a paper bag.

He looked at her from under his brow in that uncanny way that only Bruce could. He smiled, "Morning,"

"Hi, I thought you left," Was all Adriana managed to squeak out. He looked like a god.

"No I just figured you'd like coffee before we went to the club."

"Oh, that's so thoughtful." Adriana stepped aside to let Bruce into the apartment, taking her coffee. She sipped it, wary of how hot it would be. It was perfect, lots of cream and lots of sugar. She wondered once again just how he knew something like that about her.

"Oh, hello," as Bruce walked in he saw Happy, who stood up from the couch smirking.

"Hi," Happy spoke to Adriana but didn't take his eyes off Bruce, "This must be your friend."

"Oh my god, sorry," Adriana blushed sipping her coffee, it was delicious, was that hazelnut? "Um, Bruce this Harold Hogan, a friend of my brother's and mine, Harold, this is Bruce Wayne, Gotham's Prince, and my close friend."

The men shook hands Bruce looking welcoming and Happy looking amused. "Good to meet you Bruce,"

"Nice to meet you as well,"

Happy looked intrigued by this man but only sighed, "Well, I had better go and check into my hotel, I call you later on, okay Adriana?"

"All right Happy, do you want me to get one of my drivers to take you over town?"

"N'ah I'll just get a cab." Happy smiled at Adriana and nodded towards Bruce before leaving the apartment shaking his head.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey sorry it's been so long for an update. Life been crazy, hope you enjoy the new chapter and just a heads up language is VERY crude.

Chapter Twelve

The ball soared into the air making a satisfying crack as it hit Bruce's racket.

"Oh come on, Bruce, don't try and play coy with us, we know where you were last night, it was all over the morning addition."

Bruce leaned forwards bouncing from the ball of his right foot to the ball of his left foot waiting for William to parry his last hit. The tennis game had been extremely intense mainly due to Bruce's aggressive play. His heart was pounding and all he could think about was Adriana, what he really wanted to do was some intense Cardio and put his mind completely in tune with his body rather than try and focus on Adriana and his very confusing emotions surrounding her.

"So, Brucie, how is the infamous Stark's little sister in bed?" Bruce's head snapped around to Stuart who wouldn't stop talking and badgering him about it.

"Stuart, really? Nothing happened. For the final time, I just stayed in the guest room, she was shaken up after the car jacking." He slammed the ball back over the net.

Nathaniel Jones who was Stuart's doubles partner stood at the side of the court, both were sipping the spring water, that had been handed to them by the all white wearing valets. Nate looked Bruce up and down. Nathaniel was a lawyer and rather cynical, "Really? You think that we will believe that you and the unbelievably hot Adriana Stark spent the night under the same roof not fucking yourselves insane."

William scoffed at the other end of the court, "Nice Nate, real mature, we aren't frat boys anymore."

Nate laughed, "Ha that's funny, Adriana's barely out of her sorority, how old is she Bruce... nineteen?"

"She's twenty five and your obnoxious,"

"Mmmm," Nate gulped down his water and started to stretch.

Stuart had been watching closely. "So what did you do this morning? Watch Good Morning Gotham and then get busy in the shower?"

Bruce ignored the last taunt and went on with his game with Will. Will actually chuckled, "Can't wait to have lunch with the girls after the game."

Nate shook his head, "Move to Wayne's side of the court Hertz," William shook his head and jogged over the court, "Time to separate the men from the pussies."

Adriana walked down the hot and steamy hallway followed by Mimi Whitely, Megan Stratum, and Marie Yolk. Together the four of them, Adriana being the newest member, controlled the Gotham social scene and they were all under thirty.

As they sauntered down the hallway of the spa in the ultra elite country club, their hair wrapped in towels and bodies draped in plush terry robes, their feet in soft memory foam flip flops they surveyed who else entered their domain with a critical eye.

"I can't believe you let Bruce spend the night, Adriana," Marie scoffed with a harsh hollow tone that matched her fake treated platinum blonde hair. "I mean you should have at least made him go up in the service elevator." She glanced at Adriana out of the corner of her eye, Adriana noticed she was wearing fake blue contacts, "That's what I make Nathaniel do, unless I've been out of the society pages for too long." She chuckled, a hard fake laugh.

Mimi shook her head, her bright green eyes were twinkling. "Don't listen to her Adriana, I think it's sweet, Bruce making sure you were okay after your ordeal."

"Mmm, Hmm," Adriana was miles away from this little quartet. She was looking forward to going to the mineral bath before they joined the guys on the top floor of the club for drinks and lunch. She had been in a daze since Bruce had shown up at her front door.

"Oh My GAWD!" Megan came to an abrupt halt and grabbed Adriana's and Mimi's arms making them come to a halt and making Marie walk into them.

"Oh you better pray to god that my toenails aren't smudged." Marie snarled bending over to check her toes.

"What is it?" Mimi asked looking at Megan.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" Megan said in her thick Texan accent. "It's the 'assistant DA' Rachel Dawes!"

That was it Adriana's attention was completely and utterly focused.

A/N: So short one but hoping to get another up soon! TTFN


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi all sorry for the delay, my hard drive crashed so I had to dig out the old archaic desk top, ugh! Anyway hope you enjoy this hopefully be able to update more often from now on.

Chapter Thirteen

"That's her?" Adriana couldn't help but gawk at the woman everyone claimed was the love of Bruce's life. Everyone was just looking at Adriana like she was just a distraction for him, especially in their tight, small, knit group of friends. Just a hiccup in the ultimate path to Rachel.

Adriana watched the average looking woman arguing with the receptionist behind the counter in the nail room with some interest, the sense of threat quickly fading away. Rachel was nothing impressive, defiantly just average, nothing more nothing average. Just plain.

"That's her," Mimi said, watching Adriana closely for any kind of a reaction or sign of imminent breakdown.

"Not much is she; don't know why Bruce has got his panties in such a bunch over her." Marie said nonchalantly standing up satisfied that her toe nails were okay.

"Marie!" Megan hit their friend on the arm. "Have a little compassion!"

"I have compassion coming outta my ears, I just don't get it. I think she's stuck up." Marie said crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes going wide with pretend innocence. Adriana glanced at her, Marie simply shrugged going back to inspect her nails.

Adriana looked back at the so called Miss Dawes. "Ya right, Rachel is stuck up," Mimi said shaking her head at their friend.

"What?" Marie said in a whiny voice.

"Okay, I am going in," Adriana broke off from the group to go into the nail room.

"Ya need any back up?" Megan asked her accent thick.

"No, I'll fly solo on this one," Adriana said resisting the urge to giggle, throwing a wink over her shoulder at her friends. This kind of confrontation was the rich and privileged girl version of UFC.

Adriana walked into the appointment room and proceeded to ease drop. "Look," Rachel was pleading, "I only need a quick manicure for tomorrow night, it doesn't have to be fancy, and I just need it." Tomorrow night was the Gotham Children's Hospital black tie Gala.

"I'm sorry Miss Dawes," The receptionist said weakly, "But we just are too understaffed, I'm not gonna be able to fit you in."

She wasn't sure what prompted her to do it, whether it was the better person, who was buried deep deep deep deep deep down inside of her fighting to get out, or just the sadistic part of herself, but Adriana walked over to the counter confident as can be and leaned on the counter beside where Rachel was standing with her hands on the counter. Adriana could practically hear her friends gasp.

"Sarah isn't it?" Adriana asked coolly looking at the receptionist, ignoring the fact that she was interrupting.

The receptionist nodded as if she was on pins and needles, "Yes, Miss Stark?"

"Well, why don't you call Sophia, tell her a friend of Adriana's is coming in, I'm sure the sweetheart would be able to fit Miss… sorry what was it?" Adriana turned to look at her competition, with a sweet, very fake, smile on her face.

"Dawes, Rachel Dawes," Dawes seemed apprehensive of the kind gesture. Adriana couldn't blame her, the world of privileged young women was a cut throat and brutal word in which a word like 'favor' was almost as mystical as 'unicorn' and 'dragons'.

"Right, Miss Dawes here in somewhere," Adriana smiled at the young lady.

"Certainly Miss Stark," The girl turned from them grabbing the phone on her desk and started to dial.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Rachel turned to face Adriana who watched her closely as if expecting her rival to tackle her and start and all out cat fit.

"Not a problem love," Adriana shrugged it off in an off-the-cuff sort of way. She was being condescending, "Don't want you to get your nails done in some tacky place in China Town now do we?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed slightly before she smiled back, "Well thanks you're a life saver …."

"Adriana," Adriana held out her hand and Rachel shook it.

"Nice to meet you," She said still smiling, a smile that almost seemed to be genuine. _Almost. _"Your Bruce's new girl, aren't you. I see you in all the tabloids now."

Now it was time for Adriana's eyes to narrow. The suggestion that she was simply Bruce's new girl, or flavor of the month was the equivalent to a full slap in the face, she supposed she deserved it but then again that didn't matter, it still pissed her off.

"Mmmm, so it would seem," Adriana said coldly.

Before they got a chance for the claws to really fly to receptionist turned back around, turning a deep shade of red. "Miss Dawes, Sophia will be able to see you at ten o'clock tomorrow morning if that would be okay,"

Rachel looked at the receptionist with a mildly surprised expression, "Ya that would be fine."

Adriana smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Miss Dawes, glad I was able to help you out." The reminder that it had been her to get Rachel the appointment was like sticking someone with a needle just to remind them whose boss.

"Thanks, Miss Stark, you really helped me out." Dawes left and for some reason Adriana hadn't felt like she had not won the moral victory she thought she had.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The girls poured into the office to stand beside Adriana. "What happened?" demanded Mimi.

Adriana shrugged suddenly feeling a little hollow, "Nothing, I got her an appointment to get her nails done."

Marie pushed past Megan and Mimi, "Hold on," She crossed her arms and watched Adriana with narrowed eyes, "Let me get this straight, you helped out the girl who your boyfriend used to be in love with, for no apparent reason?"

Adriana stood up from leaning on the counter, "Yes,"

Marie stared at her, "May I ask why?"

Adriana shrugged, "I dunno, seemed like a good idea at the time?"

Marie stared, "Are you planning to have this appointment cancelled just before she arrives to get her nails done?"

"I hadn't planned on doing that," Adriana looked at Marie.

"There must be some motive behind doing something that nice,"

Adriana perused her mind for a while before answering, "She's in my debt; that must count for something,"

Marie looked like she was thinking about it for a while before breaking out in an evil grin, "I don't know what's going on in your head, but I like it."

"Thank you," Adriana felt like she had been given a secret handshake and finally been accepted. "Come on, let's go meet the guys. I am simply starving!"

* * *

Bruce sat at the table with Stuart, William and Nathaniel while they waited for the girls to come up from the spa for their brunch. He glanced back at his phone. Adriana's text was still bright on the screen. '_B up in a sec x_'.

He shifted in his seat when he noticed Nathaniel was staring at him. "Yes?" Bruce asked and like always when dealing with Nathaniel and irritated burr made its way into his voice.

"You seem a little antsy Bruce, not missing your girl already are you?"

Bruce realized suddenly this was the most condensed time he had spent as 'Bruce Wayne' for a quite a while. Usually he got bored quickly, but for some reason at that point in time he didn't feel like he was… acting, he just felt normal. It had been a long time since Bruce had felt normal as the Bruce Wayne the public community knew.

"Just because I am not alone Nate doesn't mean I am sad. Actually I think… I _think_.. You are the one who isn't getting any….ergo you're sad." Bruce said feeling a smile pull at one corner of his mouth.

William snickered into his mimosa, Stuart looked at Nate, "Yes, Nate, how long has it been since you've hit the sheets, last count was what one month?"

Bruce chuckled in spite of himself. Nate glowered at him. "I don't have time for this," He got up, his chair scrapping against the floor and stormed off.

"I say, good job Bruce," Stuart jovially leaned over the table and punched Bruce in the arm. "About time someone shut Nate up."

Bruce smiled, internalizing his wince as Stuart hit his already throbbing arm.

A/N: Hi all, I know it has been ages since I have updated, and I know that this is a really short chapter with not a lot going on, but it is bridging the gap believe. Hope to update more recently, hope you all forgive me ^.^ -Cat


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

She sat at the table across from Bruce and smiled at him over her cocktail. Sure, it was only two o'clock in the afternoon, but it is never too early for a pick me up, especially in her crowd…. or her family for that matter.

Adriana nodded as Mimi went over dress ideas for tomorrow's gala. Adriana wasn't listening. Bruce seemed so at ease, joking with Stuart and William about their last tennis game, but sometimes… sometimes he seemed so troubled. She wondered, almost all the time now, what was weighting so heavily on the prince of Gotham's mind.

"I say Bruce, you're bleeding!" Adriana looked over at Stuart and followed his line of sight to Bruce's upper arm. There was indeed, blood soaking through his bright blue designer shirt.

"Damn, must have torn the stitches from my polo accident playing this morning." Adriana looked up when Bruce spoke. He seemed calm enough, as he pushed out his chair.

"Oh, Bruce, really? You're putting me off my oysters," Marie simpered.

"Here, I'll come with you," Adriana was instantly out of her seat.

"When were you playing polo?" William asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh a weekend or so ago, some old friends," Bruce looked at Adriana and smiled a very cavalier and very fake smile. "Stay here, have fun, I am only going to the first aid room."

"Old friends? Bruce, _we_ are your old friends," Stuart said chuckling, barely stopping from inhaling his spinach salad.

"My life doesn't begin and end with Gotham, Stuart," Bruce walked around the table and kissed Adriana on the cheek. "I'll be right back," With that he turned and strode out of the dining room.

"Ugh, does anyone else feel like they can smell the blood?"

"Oh Marie, don't be over dramatic," Mimi looked up at Adriana who was still standing unsure of what to do. "He said he would be right back,"

"Yes Ad, he's a big boy," Stuart said into his gin and tonic.

"Even so… I am not entirely convinced of the medical standard of a first aid clerk in a spa, even this spa; I think I'll go check on him." Adriana went to leave the table when Marie's voice stopped her.

"Tut tut, checking up on him already? Me thinks, you have a distrustful relationship Adriana."

Adriana scowled. "I just don't want Bruce to end up with a big ugly scar because some nursing student thought they could stitch." With that she walked away from the table and went off to find Bruce.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Can I expect Miss Stark to be coming up shortly, Master Bruce?" Alfred looked into the empty elevator and had to put a good deal of effort into not furrowing his brow.

"No, she stayed at the club," Bruce marched across the penthouse, through his bedroom and into the master bathroom, all the while applying pressure to his bleeding arm.

"By choice?" Alfred asked a slight catch in his voice as he followed his employer with an unconvinced expression.

"No, I decided it would be better if I just left." Bruce pulled his shirt over his head with his good arm to survey the damage Stuart had done to him. He glared at the dismal sight.

"If you insist on not using Miss Stark's medical attentions, at least let me stitch you up sir, you make such a dreadful mess, with respect of course." Alfred sighed and shrugged off his day coat looking as if he was preparing for surgery. Bruce looked at his man servant and closest friend in the mirror.

"I did a fine job, thank you, but the punch didn't help."

"You were punched sir?"

"Yes, in a jovial sort of way. Just happened to be in the wrong spot."

"And I take it Miss Stark was with you at this point in time,"

"Yes, you would be right."

"What did you say to cover it up," Bruce noticed Alfred trying to be off the cuff before starting to pick out the old stitches, Bruce couldn't help but flinch.

"Polo accident."

"Mmmmm," Alfred looked down his nose through his glasses at the wound, "you might want to consider that you are very… close with Miss Stark, she may notice… inconsistencies."

Bruce looked at Alfred, a little surprised. To the best of Bruce's knowledge, Alfred was Adriana's biggest fan. "So you are saying I should stop seeing her?"

Alfred stopped what he was doing and looked at Bruce. "What I am saying, Master Bruce, is that you aren't a fortress, we all need people to lean on, don't think just because the Batman needs no one, that Bruce doesn't either."

"If that is your round about way of saying what I think you are saying, you should know better Alfred…"

Alfred put his hands up, the doorbell buzzer sounded through the penthouse, "Don't misunderstand me Master Bruce, I would never over step my boundaries. But this ruse of Bruce Wayne having girlfriend was a miscalculation on both our parts, but hopefully a miscalculation for the better." With that the butler turned and walked out of the bathroom to see who was at the door.

* * *

Adriana stood with her hand on her hip waiting for Alfred to answer the buzz. Usually she had no hesitation about heading right up, Bruce had given her the elevator code, but for some reason she felt it appropriate to give the boys warning of her imminent arrival.

The telephone behind the front desk rung and the pretty secretary answered it.

"Yes, sir,…. A Miss Stark to see Mr. Wayne…. All right," With that the girl hung up the phone. She smiled warmly at Adriana, "The elevator is all ready for you."

Adriana nodded and walked around the desk to the elevator bays, and stepped into the last one, pressing the penthouse button with unnecessary force. The doors closed and she leaned against the back of the elevator.

It was funny, as soon as she realized, after a fruitless search, that Bruce was no longer in the spa, her brain realized she should be angry. But she wasn't she just felt sad.

The doors opened and, as she expected, Alfred was standing waiting for her his hands clasped neatly in front of him, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Alfie," Adriana said quietly with a small smile.

Alfred's smile got a little warmer, "Miss Stark, what can I do for you?"

Suddenly Adriana felt tired, like she was chasing ghosts in the dark. She didn't like feeling oblivious which is how Bruce made her feel like her existence truly didn't matter. Sure she had dated guys who were only interested in her looks or the fact she was a Stark, but this… this felt different. Bruce made her feel self consciously obsolete. Unfortunately it also seemed to be a highly addictive. "Uh, I know what is coming so I'll stay in the elevator, but is Bruce here?"

"Actually he is, just got in a moment ago."

Adriana felt her mouth drop open, no lies, no edgy false truths, or elusive cover ups? "Really?"

"Really," With that Alfred stepped aside. Adriana couldn't help but stare at him as she walked past him into the penthouse. She had the slight sinking feeling that she was walking into a trap. "He's in the master bath, I'll fix you both some coffee." With that Alfred left her standing in the hall.

Adriana swallowed and walked through the bedroom into the bathroom. Bruce was leaning against the counter looking around himself, arm bleeding slightly, before his eyes settled on her, they held a slight look of…. Surprise?…. Nervousness?

"Déjà vu," Adriana smiled, she walked into the bathroom and put her clutch down on the counter and proceeded to wash her hands, "Sit on the edge of the tub, I like to look down when I stitch."

Bruce moved silently and sat not the edge of the tub, she could feel his eyes watching her in the mirror. "I thought you would have stayed at the club."

Adriana couldn't help but scoff as she snapped on a pair of rubber gloves from the first aid kit that was sitting open on counter, she must have interrupted Alfred's patch up job. "You must not think very much of me then."

"No, it's not that…" She looked at his laceration, it wasn't too bad but it wasn't a polo injury. She swallowed again and began to stitch. "I thought you would want to stay with our friends."

"I was concerned," Adriana had the distinct feeling she was being tested. She wondered vaguely if she had passed, Adriana had never been one for tests. "Not many people excuse themselves from brunch due to a bleeding arm."

He shrugged which made her glare at him for moving, "It's nothing serious,"

"That isn't the point," She could see his head turn and look at her but she kept her eyes on the wound.

"What _is_ the point?"

She stayed silent while she finished stitching. When she was done she snapped off the gloves with a harsh noise. One of the cuffs slipped out of her sweaty fingertips and snapped her on the wrist. Figured, she thought as she rubbed the small welt. She turned away from Bruce and threw out the gloves and walked back to the counter, running the cold water, she submerged her wrist.

Bruce got up and looked down at her work. She knew no scar would be left, at least not a very visible one. "Alfred can dress it for you, and as long as no idiots hit you in the arm, you should be fine." WIth that she grabbed her purse and went to leave, her heels clacking crisply on the bathroom's marble floor.

"Adriana wait…" She stopped and turned at the door and looked at Bruce he was standing staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"This isn't real to you, is it?" She asked feeling…empty.

He looked confused, "What?"

"This…. '_us'_…" Even saying it she felt like an idiot. "_We _aren't real to you?" He just stared at her across the bathroom, "Right well, that is all I needed to hear, thanks for the clarification." She stared back at him crossing her arms. She wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for.

"Adriana you don't understand, my life isn't simple."

"Don't patronize me Bruce, I'm not dumb, and it isn't that hard to work out. I mean did you honestly think you could put on this charade of dating me, and me not know? This isn't my first rodeo." She stepped around him and past Alfred who was carrying a silver coffee tray. "Sorry Alfred, I can't stay."

She got into the elevator and hit the lobby button. Bruce's hand got in the way of the door closing, and her eyes blazed with anger, where he thought he would see betrayal. "It is just as polo accident." He said looking at her suddenly wishing he could turn back time.

"Unless you ran into my car jackers on a polo pitch I think you are mistaken Mr. Wayne. I know a bullet graze when I see one." Bruce let his hand drop and the doors closed.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone, I am finally back to writing and hope to start updating regularly again. Sorry for the delay, no excuses. But, please, enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen

Bruce stood looking out the floor to ceiling window in his penthouse bedroom. His crisp white shirt collar was still undone and his bow tie lay over his shoulders. He stared out with a glazed expression feeling slightly numb, and he doubted it was from the twelve year old scotch he had in his hand. Hell, he hadn't even sipped the damn thing. For not the first time in his life,but the first time in a very long while, Bruce Wayne felt like he had made a mistake from which he could not recover.

He was haunted by the look in her eyes as she stood in the elevator hoping to flee from his very presence, _her eyes blazed with anger, where he thought he would see betrayal. "It is just as polo accident." He said looking at her suddenly wishing he could turn back time. _

_"Unless you ran into my car jackers on a polo pitch I think you are mistaken Mr. Wayne. I know a bullet graze when I see one." Bruce let his hand drop and the doors closed. _

He should have gone after her, explained everything. She deserved to know. She was right, she wasn't stupid, and as much as Bruce hated to admit it, that was how he had been treating her, maybe one of the other girls, Mimi or Maria, he could have gotten away with it but not Adriana.

He was left by a surprising feeling of loss. For a fake relationship, her loss didn't seem any less real. He felt conflicted, like he didn't have enough conflict in his life already. Adriana Stark was supposed to be a cover relationship for the public eye nothing more, but unfortunately the person, Adriana Stark was a bit more complicated than that. She was vulnerable, and bright, and not what most High Society girls were, she was different…. unique.

All his life Bruce had categorized women into two groups: those like Rachel and those unlike Rachel. And although the two were absolute, Adriana seemed to be the foil to that formula, she was nothing like Rachel. She had been raised in extreme wealth and knew what it felt like to have everything; and, the lack of sense of self due to that. She had lost her parents at fourteen and knew what it was like to have your family taken away. She could see both sides of a story, not just when it was convienent but all the time. And for the first time in a very long time, when Adriana looked at Bruce she seemed to only see him, not the Batman lurking not far behind, but just him, Bruce.

However all of those things did not change the facts. He had lied to her, he was in love with Rachel, and most importantly she now knew he was the Batman.

"Alfred, I don't believe Miss Stark will be joining us tonight." Bruce said to his faithful Butler who had been hovering in the doorway to Bruce's bedroom for a couple of minutes.

"I don't see how she can't, she already sent her RSVP." Alfred replied walking into the bedroom to straighten and tie Bruce's bow tie.

"Mmm, well finding out your boyfriend is actually only using you as an alias might trump the need to coordinate the dinner seating plan."

"You should have told her Master Bruce."

Bruce turned back to the window realizing just how right his old friend was.

* * *

As the bell went off to alert Alfred to the front door, the butler wondered who it could possibly be. He made his way through the luxurious penthouse to the front doors and opened them on a ravishing Miss Adriana Stark. Her hair was up on a lavish, but rather casual undo that allowed tendrils of her jet back hair to fall around her face. Her dress was black but slowly faded into a deep crimson as it made its was down from form fitting, to flaring fish tail. She smiled at Alfred, but in spite of her pearly whites, she looked drained. Gorgeous, but tired…. and sad. Which in turn made Alfred feel a crushing sorrow. He had had just as much a hand in what they had done too her as Bruce did. And although through the greater part of his life Alfred's top priority had been Master Bruce's well fair, he felt a great shame for the illusion they had weaved around Miss Stark.

"Hi Alfred," Adriana said smiling, though it was a little hollow, she placed her hand on her hip.

"Miss Stark, we honestly were not expecting you." Alfred noticed that she didn't use his pet name.

"Well," Adriana shrugged and ambled into the apartment at Alfred's implied invitation, "I did RSVP already…." Alfred chuckled. She stopped in the middle of the living room and looked over at the bar she had stood at, while waiting for Bruce to show up for their first date. "Plus," She sighed "I am on the board of directors for this benefit, it would be in poor taste to not show up, and I refuse to attend my own function solo," She smiled over her shoulder at him, "Went to prom solo, not so much fun."

Alfred smiled and nodded at her. "Can I get you a drink?"

Adriana shook her head, her hair bouncing around her face, "Oh no Alfred, I am sure I will be drinking quite enough tonight as it is." Alfred chuckled and moved behind the bar regardless.

Adriana walked across the floor, her stiletto's hidden under her voluminous skirt, but tapping on the marble floor regardless. She leaned against the bar. Alfred looked up at her.

"Are you alright?"

Adriana looked at him with a blank look for a second, as if surprised by the question. She looked down at the bar, her fingers were interlaced, "I've had better days." She said, not meeting Alfred's eye. They both looked over at the footfalls entering the living room.

Bruce walked into the room, "Alfred, I'm not going I-" He stopped when he saw Adriana and a look of genuine shock registered on his features, something rarely seen in Bruce Wayne. "Adriana, I-"

" 'Wasn't expecting you?', 'Am thrilled beyond words at your presence?', 'Owe you a brilliant night out,'?" Aridana offered him as Bruce seemed lost for words. She smiled, "I know, of course you are, and yes, you really do." She said answering her own questions. She walked over to Bruce. "I can't let the Prince of Gotham, go to one of the Social scene's biggest nights alone, now could I? It would be rather odd." She straightened his bow tie, "And I would assume that Bruce Wayne, doesn't want to appear odd." She smiled up at him, hands on her hips. But despite her light and airy tone Bruce noticed her eyes appeared darker than usual, more guarded.

"You don't have to do this," He said simply, "If you never want to-"

She held up her hand, "Sometimes, we have to do things we didn't expect for….." She stumbled to a halt unsure of how to finish the sentence. She shrugged, "Bruce Wayne, has a girlfriend, don't you know? They are society's biggest thing!" She gave a fake laugh that sounded terribly hollow. "If we didn't go together tonight… we would never hear the end of it, and I don't think I could stand hourly calls from Mimi, so let's just go and then tomorrow we can work out….everything else." She looked up at Bruce, her eyes were pleading.

Bruce knew better than this. It was a bad idea. He didn't know how Adriana had reacted to discovering who he really was, and going to an enormous social event filled with hundreds of people, who thought they knew them well was a poor choice. They should stay here and discuss what they would do from here on out. … but…

Bruce wanted to go to the function with Adriana. That was all he wanted to do. He wanted to put on his fake Bruce smile and pretend, for one night at least, that they were a normal, exponentially rich young couple with nothing to worry about, except who to donate ridiculously large sums of money too. He wanted this morning to have never happened. He wanted her not to know he was Batman.

Bruce nodded to her. And her smile got bigger, if not brighter. "Fabulous, I have a car service waiting for us down stairs, we are already late." She turned and walked to the elevators. And Bruce could only follow.

* * *

As she sat in the backseat of the town car, Adriana was painfully aware of how far away Bruce felt, sitting only a car width away from her. She stared out the tinted car window feeling empty. Why was she doing this? Why had she asked Bruce to go with her?

Maybe she wanted the evening to surprise her. She wanted to have fun with him like she usually did. She wanted to not know that he was the infamous Batman. No. That wasn't true. What Adriana really wanted was for Bruce to have told her. To have trusted her with that.

'_Maybe he was trying to protect you?' _A voice inside her said. Adriana doubted it, the whole world now knew that she was Iron-Man's sister, what did that matter? Not to mention the fact that no one knew who Batman actually was, so his personal connections were safe. She was confused and alone, and now she was going to a ball with a man she felt like she didn't know.

'_Well, on the bright side now you know why he was so distant before, at least it wasn't you,'_ She thought to herself, inadvertently making herself chuckle. She felt Bruce's head turn and look at her.

"What is it?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Adriana's eyes never left the Gotham skyscrapers, "You know, I feel like you and I are from totally different universes," She looked at Bruce, and gave him a small, and for the first time that night genuine, smile.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but the car pulled to a stop in front of the Hotel, in which the event was being held. Adriana's door was opened by a valet. Bruce shut his mouth and looked at her, She smiled at him, "Here goes nothing," She said, taking the proffered hand of the valet and stepping out of the vehicle to the onslaught of flash bulbs of the waiting paparazzi.

A/N: A nod to the differing Marvel and DC worlds there. Hope you liked it, I know not nearly long enough but more to follow shortly. -Cat


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Adriana stood at the bar and looked over at the table, her eyes narrowed. It _might_ have been a good night. It had certainly _started_ as a good night.

Once they got to their table Bruce had smiled brightly at their friends, Nathaniel, Marie, William, Stuart and Mimi, who all shared their table. They feel into a nice rhythm, just like they were supposed to, talking about what they always talked about, boys, about cars and market fluctuations, girls, about gossip. Most of the time they boys joined in on the gossip as well.

It was proving to be a good night. Adriana looked over at Bruce, as they finished their appetizers, he was so perfect, just what her ideal man should be. Maybe they could get over it. '_I mean, I know now right? He can't take it back. Maybe he wasn't just using me, now that I know…. maybe it could be real. He did seemed happy to see me when I showed up tonight.' _The thought buoyed Adriana into a nirvana she hadn't felt for a while, and when Bruce felt her eyes on him and looked at her, his eyes held genuine concern, which surprisingly made her smile a bright, genuine smile back at him. '_He does care, he has too care. You don't look at someone like that if they don't matter.' _

He smiled back at her, and they joined into the haughty laughter at Stuart's joke even though neither of them had heard the punch line. It promised to be a good night and Adriana pushed the glass of champagne she had been nursing away from her.

That was, until she found out who the empty seats at the table were for.

They arrived sometime just after the first course was served. '_In very bad taste,' _if you asked Adriana. Newly elected District Attorney Harvey Dent, and his date, A.D.A. Rachel Dawes.

"Sorry we are interrupting folks, but unfortunately crime doesn't respect dinner reservations like it should," Dent said jovially helping Rachel into her seat, even though Bruce sprung up to help her like his seat had burst into flames.

The table tittered politely. Bruce and Adriana's crowd were at a cross roads when it came to public officials. They liked to be seen with politicians, it implied knowledge of current events and a caring for the world around them where there wasn't one. But at the same time, back the wrong person, say one who get discovered in the pocket of the mob or in some sleazy motel with a fourteen year old prostitute and BAM, you are ruined socially. So they laugh at his weak joke, and welcome him to their table.

Adriana stares at him ' "_folks"?'_ Oh lord.

That was when it started going down hill. Throughout the meal she looked around the table, and everyone appeared normal, like they didn't notice. Like they didn't notice that Bruce's entire attitude towards existence seemed to shift at Rachel's arrival. Every movement she made he seemed to notice, every word she spoke his eyes were on her lips. It made Adriana want to throw up. And even worse, she seemed to be the only one who noticed this nauseating display. She stared at Dent hoping he would notice and fly off the handle, but he seemed so completely oblivious to everything except his campaign slogans and Rachel that Adriana doubted he would notice where Bruce was concentrating.

But, oh Adriana noticed. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to throw a drink in Bruce's face or hurl her self over the table and throttle Rachel Dawes with her bare hands. And to think, she made sure that tarts nails got done! Evidently the rumours of Bruce and Rachel that circulated in her group where in fact….well, fact. And now Adriana felt doubly used.

Once dinner was over the dance floor was cleared and people floated around the room, staring at the silent auction items, and chatting. Adriana made a b-line for the bar.

Bruce had been so normal and polite, asking Harvey's permission if he could "borrow" Rachel for a dance. Dent had smiled and looking at Adriana said, "As long as I can keep your date company?" He offered his hand which Adriana looked at for a second before replying, "I don't dance." she turned and walked away from the group.

Suddenly she didn't feel like pretending to be Bruce Wayne's girlfriend anymore. Suddenly the idea of having anything real with Bruce became truly laughable. Funny Batman, no big deal, small hiccough in her plan, but some drab lawyer and now it seemed foolish to think of ever having a future with Bruce Wayne.

She leaned against the bar, glaring over at Bruce twirling Rachel around the dance floor. They were talking and laughing, looking soooo disgustingly happy. Adriana could practically sense they were talking about her. She glanced at the bartender, "Another, please."

He raised his eyebrows and took her glass, "Are you sure miss?" She stared at him with an irritated expression, sighed and opened her little clutch purse. She pulled out two hundred dollar bills, put on in the ornate glass vase marked tips and one in the vase marked donations.

"Can I have my drink now?" The man's eyes widened but he poured the drink nodding, and handed her the twelve year old single malt scotch. "I suggest," Adriana added, "If you want that to keep happening," She pointed her finger at the vases, "You make sure I never have to set my eyes on the bottom of this glass." He nodded and scurried down to the other end of the bar.

"Rough night?" Adriana looked to her right to see Nathaniel Jones resting on the bar beside her.

"Oh no, not you," Adriana shook her head. She wasn't in the mood.

"I've had better greetings, Martini, dry," He called to the bar tender. "You didn't answer me,"

"Why on Earth would I want to share a conversation with you?" Adriana asked, gulping at her drink, ignoring the burn in the back of her throat.

"Oh, I say, Stark, I'm not that bad, at least I know you are at this party." Adriana's head snapped around to looked at Nate, about to ask him what he meant, but she didn't have to, she only had to follow his eyeline, straight to where Bruce and Rachel were dancing.

"Mmmhmm, so glad the most obnoxious, rude, self-centred ass of this party has come to keep me company." Adriana fixed her eyes on her drink.

"Denial, me thinks?" Nate sipped his drink but didn't leave. "You know what I think?"

"And I would care why….?"

"I think that you love Bruce." Adriana looked at Nate with narrowed eyes, he smiled, knowing he hit a nerve and continued, "Yes, I think you love him which is very rare in our circle as you know, but it is going to be a bit crowded as Bruce still has his ity-bity heart stuck of the bright and vivacious A.D.A, and now she is with the D.A. which, by the way, I most defiantly think should be a breach of office. It becomes a bit sworded, don't you think?" He smiled down at her.

Adriana glared, "What do you think will happen when you run out of hot air, Nate? Do you think you will just deflate, or will it just blow right out of your a-"

Nate held his hands up in defence, stopped Adriana. "Now, the real point I am trying to make here, Stark, is this," He leaned down on the counter conspiratorially, "Why Bruce would waste his time, with boring, dime a dozen, middle class Rachel Dawes, is beyond me, when he has gorgeous, intelligent, sexy, Adriana Stark on his other arm." Nate smiled at him with a distinct come hither look.

Adriana knew how this would go. Nate wouldn't leave her alone if she chose to stay by the bar, which at that point in time was defiantly where she felt most comfortable. She would have, god only knew how many, more drinks, eventually his pathetic attempts at compliments would start to hit home. She would start trying to think about Nate's good points, as if they could possibly out number the bad ones. Then she would start to think if Bruce didn't want to be with her, at least someone did. Secretly thinking, this would be a way to get Bruce to notice her. Even if it was bad attention, it would be better than nothing. And ultimately, whether due to the alcohol or the pathetic loss of self confidence, Adriana Stark would leave with Nathaniel Jones.

Adriana sighed, downed her drink, patted Nathaniel on the shoulder, and nodded, "Valiant effort Nate, but no dice." She turned and walked out of the ballroom.

* * *

"And then Alfred found us in the airing cupboard!"

Bruce threw his head back in a laugh, as he thought back on his and Rachel's high jinx as children. "Bruce," He looked back down at Rachel but she was looking across the ball room at the door, "Isn't that your date leaving?"

Bruce's head had snapped around just in time to see Adriana storm off through the double doors that lead to the lobby. "Shit," He said under his breath.

"You better go after her," Rachel said patting him on the arm. Bruce nodded, "Sorry Rachel," She shook her head and smiled at him. Bruce started over the room to the front door, but just as he made it to the door, he looked back to see Rachel stand beside Harvey Dent, as Dent handed her a glass of champagne, they seemed to be chatting about something, both with big smiles on their faces. They looked happy. The thought made Bruce's heart tighten uncomfortably in his chest. There was nothing he could do about it now though. He turned and went after Adriana.

He may love Rachel, but he cared about Adriana a great deal and didn't want to hurt her.

Bruce caught up with her outside, she was getting into a hired car. "Adriana! Adriana wait!"

"Leave it alone Bruce," She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the backseat. Bruce stopped the valet from closing the door and got in himself, to hear Adriana give her address to the driver, just before the plexiglass divider rose up separating the back from the front seat.

"What's wrong? Why did you leave like that?" He asked staring at her. Unsure how she would respond, when she looked at him, he was startled by the fury he saw in her eyes. It was ten times what he had seen this morning.

"What's wrong? What is wrong?" Adriana shook her head, "If you have to ask, I won't bother explaining it too you."

Bruce pursed his lips, he didn't know how to proceed. They sat in silence as the car rolled a couple of blocks, before Adriana broke the silence with a bitter laugh, "You know," Adriana turned to look at Bruce and he met her eyes, "I have a talent for falling for unavailable men," She raised her eyebrows and watched him, "But you…. you have got to be the MOST unavailable man I have ever met." She shook her head and looked out the window as they pulled into the underground parking garage of her building. "Looks like I am doomed, huh?" She got out the car without waiting for the driver to get her door and headed for the elevator up to her penthouse.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Adriana practically hurled herself out of the vehicle. She just want to be on her own, in her apartment. She wanted to get out of this dress, and into bed and pull the covers over her head and never get up.

"Adriana!" She heard Bruce climbing out of the car behind her and the car door slam. "Adriana, wait, we need to talk about this!" Adriana stopped and turned back. Bruce said something to the driver and the car drove away. He turned back to Adriana, hands in his pockets. "You can't just walk away from me, like nothing has happened."

Adriana felt her anger rage up inside her. How dare he? How dare he put this on her! He hadn't even given her the benefit of the doubt. She put her hand on her hip and the other pointed squarely at Bruce, "Okay, you want to talk Bruce? Then let's talk!" She strode over to where Bruce was standing, his eyebrows raised, "Does she know?" She demanded.

Bruce looked confused, "What?"

"Misses Rachel freaking Dawes," Adriana said waving her hands around, "Does Rachel know about…. ya know, you?" She spat.

Bruce looked away from her eyes and around the garage, "Adriana," He hissed.

But she already knew he wasn't going to answer her, Adriana shook her head and glared at him, crossing her arms, "Well, if she does know, and she isn't with you…." Adriana shook her head, "Then she is pathetic," Adriana snarled.

Bruce looked at her with surprise. "You don't know what-"

"I know plenty, Bruce!" Adriana yelled, cutting him off. "She is a coward! If she knows, and she doesn't want to be with you, than she is pathetic! To have the chance to be with someone like you… and won't?" Adriana felt herself deflating, as her rant wore down.

Bruce stared down at her with sad understanding, and Adriana felt like she had showed her whole hand. She shook her head, feeling that heady feeling creeping up her spine from her two scotches. She turned and walked back.

"Adriana," Bruce sounded sad. Adriana stopped, and turned back to look at Bruce.

She shrugged at him, sighing. She placed a hand gently on her stomach, steeling herself for what she was about to say. "Bruce," He met her eyes and Adriana felt suddenly very close to tears, "I'm not twenty four." She pursed her lips, and Bruce furrowed his brow at the random turn in conversation. "I'm actually twenty six years old. I spent two years in and out of rehab, after I turned twenty, so I thought why not doctor my birth certificate a bit, forget a couple of wasted years? Which by the way, when you are a Stark is way easier then it should be." Adriana shook her head, "I'm a clinic alcoholic, I don't say recovered because technically I'm not, I still drink, and see no reason to stop... ha, especially now. It's defiantly a family trait. When I lost my parents I was rescinded into my brother's care, who had the emotional growth of a four year old. He pretty much coloured my ability to have a healthy relationship with men. I am spoiled, and can be terrifically self centred. I can be ridiculously high maintenance, which Tony says is cute, but I know everyone else finds it tiresome. I don't know how to pump gas, do my own taxes, or set the time on the oven, because my A.I. home security system does it for me." Adriana chuckled, "For that matter I don't know how to work an oven at all. Or the dishwasher…. or the laundry ….thing." She shrugged, sighing again, "I am domestically hopeless," She looked at him,"I also have a tendency to be self-destructive, at least that is what my substance abuse councillor told me, mind you she also told me I was a narcissistic perfectionist. That is my truth Bruce, my whole truth. I know yours, I thought it only fair you should know mine." Adriana half turned but stopped. She looked at Bruce. "I care about you Bruce, a lot." She shrugged, "I understand that you life is complicated, I even understand if you are … _into_ someone else, but if I can help you by being 'Bruce Wayne's' girlfriend…. and I will be happy to do that for you. But I also need to know that if you need medical care you _will _ get me. That is my price for being your cover." She crossed her arms and met his eyes with a hard, committed look.

Bruce watched her, surprised by what he was seeing. Adriana was a whole person, and Bruce realized he wanted her in his life. He nodded.

"And not just for small grazing and bruising." She demanded coming to stand in front of him. Her eyes held concern like his answer determined her entire life's happiness. Bruce found his hand going up and brushing some hairs out of her face. Adriana's eyes dropped to the ground at his touch. "I promise, I'll even give Alfred your number." She looked up at him, her face relieved but her eyes held that same sadness they had in Bruce's apartment.

"Thank you Bruce," She rose up and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow…" She turned and walked towards the elevator, saying over her shoulder, "Unless I hear from you first."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

How was it possible that she could _feel _ the phone ringing?

"Gah…" Adriana looked out from under her feather down comforter. Maybe three quarters of a bottle of Grey Goose had been a bad idea.

'_Miss Stark your brother is on line one.' _

Who was she kidding, Grey Goose was never a bad idea, "Thank you Lauren," Adriana grumbled.

'_Would you like me to put him on speakerphone?' _

The thought of hearing Tony's voice booming through out the entire apartment made Adriana's head hurt more than the hang over, "No thank you Lauren," Adriana crawled over her king sized bed to her side table and grabbed the handheld, that was doing a jitter over the surface from its vibrating ring, she hit talk, "Hello?"

"Adriana?…. What is it? You sound bad?"

"Nice to hear from you Tone, thanks," Adriana said pulling her comforter over her head trying to hide from the sunlight breaking through her bedroom window.

"Are you okay?" He demanded again.

"I've had better mornings, but thanks for informing me I sound like shit."

"No problem, look, I hadn't heard from you in a while and I thought I would give you a call, check in. …. Hoooooow's it going?"

Tony sounded way to chipper for his own good. Adriana sighed, "Thanks for the brotherly concern, I'm having a crappy morning, you?"

"I just had a delicious blueberry muffin, so all in all good. Why crappy?"

Adriana sighed, she kept forgetting how much she enjoyed talking to Tony, just hearing his voice and cadence to it. It felt like home. Sure, sometimes he could blur the line between brother and father, but how could she blame him, he was forced to raise her, a position she knew she would have had a hard time dealing with if roles were reversed. She and her brother were far to alike for their own good.

"Mmm, just a little hung over."

"Ooooh, a Stark hangover…. you didn't blow up the living room now did you?"

"No, it's still intact."

"Thats good, first step to getting help not destroying the house."

"Tony…. what?"

"I dunno, I'm rambling, I've had like three espresso and the muffin isn't taking the edge off, as I hoped it would."

"Have another muffin,"

"Mmmphffg,"

"I take it your eating,"

"Mmmesss,"

"Your chewing is obnoxious,"

There was silence while he swallowed, "No prob sis, I do what I can. Hey, it was your function last night, how did it go?"

"Good," Adriana pointed a remote at the wall across from her bed and her computer desktop screen was projected against it, "Huh, we made 2.5 mil, not bad for this economy."

"Well, I mailed you a check for 1.3,"

"Tony!"

"What, that's a tax deduction right?"

Adriana thought for a moment, "I dunno,"

"Ya, me neither, lucky for us, that is what accounts are for. You don't sound overly over joyed at the successful night, from your cheery demeanour I would have thought you had had a blast."

"Not that kind of hang over, Tony,"

"Oh." Tony sighed, "A real Stark hangover then, so where you just sad? Or sad and mad…. or Sad, mad and frustrated?"

"Sad, mad, and frustrated," Adriana pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oooh, the whole trifecta, huh?"

"Yup,"

"Now, be a good girl and tell your brother why your were in such a state on the night of your supposed triumph."

Adriana took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy, "Boy problems,"

There was silence on the other end, "What's going on? What's this Wayne guy done?"

"Uh, it's complicated,"

"So he has _done_ something?"

Adriana sighed pinching the bridge of her nose again. "Ya, he …. I am pretty sure he is love with someone else."

"WHAT? AND YOU STILL WITH THIS …. THIS… IGNORANT, SELF OBSESSED, STUPID,-"

"Tony, take a breath before you have an aneurism, and ignorant and stupid are the same thing."

"Look missy, I don't need an english lesson from someone who is seeing a cheating ass-"

"I never said he was cheating, I just think he might be in love with someone else."

"Oh, right, and that is soooo much better."

"It isn't an easy situation Tony, I just…."

Tony sighed into the phone, "Addy, why would you even consider being with someone who isn't completely and utterly devoted to you and you alone."

Adriana feel back onto her pillows, "Because…"

She found she didn't have an answer. Because the thought of never seeing Bruce again made her feel like she couldn't breath? Because no matter how degraded it made her feel the thought of not ever being with him made her chest feel tight? She was ashamed at the very thought of putting up with being the second most important woman in any mans life, but…. but what if that was all that was meant for her? What if her number one person was someone else's? She felt tears burn in her eyes.

"Addy?" Tony's tone had gone down, he sounded less like a hyper billionaire and more like a concerned brother.

"I don't know Tony, I don't have an answer for you." She sighed trying not to cry. "I just know that I want to be with him, more than I don't… that doesn't make any sense."

Tony sighed again, "We are a complicated people, us Starks."

"I think it's in our DNA to be damaged and emotionally crippled." Adriana chuckled.

"Ya probably," Tony chuckled as well.

"Do you think mum and dad were this messed up?" Adriana asked quietly.

Tony was quiet for a while, "Probably, no way they were both emotionally stable high school sweethearts who just happened to produce… well, us. I figure they must have been as messed up as us."

"I guess…. oh my god Tony, I was such as gong show last night!"

"Hey! If you didn't have a total breakdown at your own party and blow up half the living room, your doing good in my books."

Adriana giggled, "Well, I didn't do that but I did start freaking out at him, total jealous rage one minute then was all emotional and practically begging to be with him the next. It was not impressive. Trust me. Makes me quite ill to think about actually."

"Well, if we don't have our pathetic little emotional break downs then it isn't truly a relationship now is it?"

Adriana scoffed, "Relationship is a heavy term to say the absolute least."

"Ya well, talk to the guy, I cannot believe I am advocating this but just talk to him. Frankly if it was up to me I would fly out there and kick the guys ass to kingdom come but-"

"He isn't all bad Tony, and I am pretty sure he could defend himself."

She could practically feel Tony rolling his eyes. "Against me?"

"Bruce defiantly isn't just some preppy old money billionaire." Adriana sat up and pointed her multi-use remote at her windows and the blinds instantly started to retract.

Tony scoffed, "I'm so sure, anyway, I have to go, I told Rhodes I would meet him for lunch or something…. I dunno, something to do with the Joint Chiefs of Staff or something,"

"It scares me sometimes that you are in charge of our family's multibillion dollar company."

"Hey, I am good at what I do, the other little things… that's why I have Pepper."

"Clearly, I'll let you go then."

"Are you ok? Do you want me to call later?"

"Meh," Adriana shrugged, "I dunno, I should be fine, if I need to I'll call."

"Ok, keep your chin up, if you need to, you know your room is here, waiting."

Adriana smiled to herself, no matter how old she was she would always be seventeen to Tony. "Thanks Tony, say hi to Pepper and send my love."

"Will do, Love you Addy,"

"Love you Tone," They both hung up quickly. Ever since they lost their parents Adriana hated saying goodbye to Tony, as if scared that that would be that. She always had a sneaking suspicion that he felt the same way.

Adriana shrugged off her nighty and put on her plush towelling robe and headed to the bathroom.

"Lauren, put on the morning news please,"

"_Yes Miss Stark,_" The TV's in the apartment all clicked on, including the one superimposed on her bathroom mirror.

"Good Morning Gotham City, this is Mike Engal filling in for Sharon Chu, and this is Gotham Morning News." Adriana turned on the hot water in her shower.

"Lauren, put the coffee maker on please."

"_Yes Miss Stark, espresso or regular brew?" _

"Regular please,"

She stepped into the water and was busy shampooing up her hair and humming when the news distracted her, "The downtown core was rocked this morning, after a shocking robbery took place at Gotham First National Bank, involving a group of robbers wearing clown masks and threatening civilians with grenades. Evidently the assailants got away in a school bus, but authorities are remaining tight lipped about the incident. We have Julie Macky at the scene with more information, Julie?"

Adriana stopped paying attention as the chipper weather girl got her first big break at actual reporting. Her mind flicked back to Bruce. She started to rinse her hair and wondered vaguely if she would be getting a call soon.

A/NL Just wanted to say sorry for the enormous length of time between updates, trying to make it more consistent. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, trying to explain some of Adriana's erratic behaviour and give a little more insight into her mindset. Hope you enjoyed it -Cat


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One.

Adriana looked down at Alfred's stitching job. "Not bad Alfie,"

"Thank you, Miss Stark, the extra instruction you gave me last weekend helped exponentially." He said smiling at her.

Adriana smiled back.

"If you two don't mind I will eventually be needing my arm back."

Adriana look from his stitched arm to Bruce's face. She was holding his arm in a vice like grip, not that Bruce was one to flinch. "Alright, keep your hair on," Adriana dropped his arm in pretend disgust and picked up the clean bandages.

"No restitching?" Adriana looked up at Bruce's question.

"No, can't be bothered." Bruce raised his eyebrows. Adriana shook her head, "Besides Mr. Wayne grizzly scars are sexy." She put the anti-infection ointment onto the wound then paused and looked up Bruce. "What bit you anyway? A Bear?"

Bruce scowled, "A dog," He shook his head when she raised her eyebrow, "Look, are you doing anything for dinner?"

Now both her eyebrows went up. "Ah, yes just what every woman wants, demands to know about her plans"

Bruce looked up at Adriana with soft eyes this time. "Sorry, do you have plans, I was thinking we could go the new restaurant I am thinking of buying,"

Adriana looked down at the wound, wrapping the gauze around it. "I have plans actually." Bruce's eyes snapped up to Adriana' s.

"You never have plans unless they involve me, or the hospital." Adriana looked at Bruce with a calm expression. Bruce stood up now that Adriana was done redressing the wound. He reached for his clean blue shirt.

"Yes, I have plans, you are going to be late for your board meeting, Bruce. How is the merger going anyway?"

"As expected, what are you doing tonight?"

Adriana glared at Bruce as he shrugged on the navy blue vest of his three piece suit. "Having dinner with an old friend. Why don't you take someone else to dinner. The tabloids would love it, there hasn't been much scandal in the papers recently."

Bruce's brow furrowed. "Who am I supposed to take, you are supposed to be my girlfriend."

Adriana still hadn't quite risen above the whole Bruce/Rachel thing, she wasn't quite ready to play the smiling girl friend for the paparazzi. "I have some contacts through the Russian ballet that's in town right now. Why don't I set you up with a ballerina?"

Bruce stared at her, as if scared that it was some kind of trap. "How do you know ballerinas?" It wasn't as intense as any of the previous questions, more just vague interest.

Adriana shrugged, "Let' s just say they are friends of Tony's," She smiled.

"You should come to dinner," Bruce said staring quite seriously at Adriana.

She shook her head, "You are going to be late for your meeting,"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Yes we have finally entered the world that is The Dark Knight. Hope you enjoy my interpretation of the events of the movie. Please review.

Chapter Twenty Two

"Look, I am sorry Miss …Kyle, was it? Right, Miss Kyle, I am sorry but do you have any idea how long I have been planning this fund raiser? No, thought not. Well the creme de la creme of Gotham society will be attending tonight, and I am sorry, I don't know if you think this is cousin Mary's wedding but this flat wear simply will not do. Now, why don't you send one of your speedy little hench men to come over here with some acceptable cutlery and pick up this Ikea crap, and we will both be a lot happier." Adriana pursed her lips while the girl on the other end of the phone stuttered a response, "Thank you."

Adriana shook her head. She wasn't even dressed yet and she was already regretting accepting Bruce's invitation to co-host the fund-raiser for Harvey Dent. If it hadn't been for Happy there is no way she would have ever said yes….

_Two Weeks Ago_

_Adriana sat down in the chair Happy offered her. "Well I have to say, I was surprised to hear that you accepted the invitation, after work and all your social commitments I haven't seen you as much as I would have thought." Happy said settling into the seat across from her._

_'I know, I am sorry Happy, I meant to spend more time with you, I mean you came all the way out here-"_

_Happy held out his hand to stop her, "You don't need to make excuses Hunny, I understand, you are the top of the pops here." Adriana smiled at Happy, "You look like you are doing good here, Hun, maybe coming out to the dreary East coast wasn't a bad idea for you." _

_Adriana scoffed, "Ya right, best choice I ever made." _

_Happy stared at her, "Who is he?" _

_Adriana looked at Happy with an appalled look, "Tony, told you?" _

_"Addy, I have known you since you were thriteen. I don't need Tony to tell me anything, I can work it out pretty well on my own," Happy sipped the red wine that had been brought to the table. _

_Adriana glanced at her glass but didn't touch it, wine never really agreed with her. After one to many benders on the stuff she had come to regard it as evil. She looked at Happy, "Honestly, I don't know how I get myself into these situations." She shrugged and smiled, looking a little hopeless in Happy's opinion. _

_"Are we talking about that poster boy for Ralph Lauren I met briefly a few weeks ago?" Happy asked, Adriana nodded, "Ah, I see, so what's his issue?" _

_"He isn't… well…hmmm….. how do I put this…" Adriana sighed at the hopelessness of her situation. _

_"Oh god, he isn't a terrorist or something," _

_Adriana chuckled, "Uh, no, defiantly not a terrorist, just the thing is, he is in love with someone else." Happy stared at Adriana for a few seconds. His expression was unreadable to the point of making her feel uncomfortable. "Happy, what?" She demanded prodding him to speak. _

_Happy just shook his head, "Nothing, just you really are your father's daughter." _

_Adriana narrowed her eyes at the sudden turn in conversation, "Uuuhhhh, I'm sorry but, where did that come from?" _

_Happy simply shook his head, "I remember once, talking to your dad, heh heh, I don't think he every thought he would need to have this conversation with his kids, but… I was sweet on this girl, who in all honesty had no idea I existed." Happy shifted in his seat, "We must have been about seventeen at the time em and Tony, and I guess your old man could see what was happening with me, 'course Tony never had that problem, every girl within a ten mile radius was all over Tony," Adriana couldn't help but chuckle. "Anyway he sat me down and asked me what the problem was, so I told him, and your dad looks me right in the eye and says 'Forget her son, forget her and move on to someone who knows you exist,' . To which I reply, looking right back at him, 'I can't sir, I think I am in love with her,' so your dad nods," Happy smiled at Adriana as their appetizers were placed in front of them, "So your dad said to me, 'You know something son, when I met Maria for the first time, I knew from the moment I saw her that she was the one for me, no questions.' And he shrugs at me, 'But for her it was a little different. She was preoccupied with some cowboy who she thought was the man for her, it was up to me to show her different.'." Happy raised his eyebrows as Adriana's jaw dropped._

_"What? You mean mum and dad weren't…." She trailed off._

_"Soul mates?" Happy guessed for her, he shrugged, "I dunno, maybe soul mates aren't as easy to come by as we think, I just know your dad told me, 'Sometimes you know it right away son, sometimes some people…. they just need a little time to realize who is the better man,'," Happy sighed, "Or woman in this case," Happy smiled at Adriana. "Your dad was a wise man, if you really care about this guy maybe just give him some time… see the light and that sort of thing."_

_Adriana sat back mulling over what Happy had just said, she looked up at Happy, "DId it work for you?"_

_"Ya, but ultimately she was crazy," Adriana raised her eyebrows, Happy shrugged, "Ya win some, ya lose some," _

Now, she stood on the phone, running her mouth at some poor woman at the catering company. She tightened the rope on her silk dressing gown and went to go through to Bruce's bedroom to finish getting ready. She had put her blood, sweat, and tears into this event, and she wasn't even sure why.

Of course the newspapers, and gossip rags had exploded when Bruce had been seen out with Tatiana, and Adriana had been surprised how much it had irritated her to see the two of them snapped in a picture on the cover of the Gotham Star, trying to get into Bruce's brand new restaurant. So now here she was trying her best to play happy hostess to all of Bruce's friends. There was something defiantly wrong with her.

She strolled through the living room to see Bruce and Alfred standing watching the television set. "You know I have been working very hard to make this night a success and it would be very helpful if you, Bruce, would please go….get….ready…." Adriana trailed off as she found herself transfixed by the terrifying images on the TV, she found herself planted, standing just behind Bruce.

" '_Then why do you dress up like him! Ahehehehe!'_

_'He's a symbol... we don't have to be afraid of scum like you.'_

_'You do Brian, you really do….Yeah, ahhh shshshshs,'," _The man's whimpers filled the apartment,_ " 'You think Batman has made Gotham a better place? Hmmm? Looookatme. LOOK AT ME! ' " _The camera swivelled around to show the distorted clown face_, "You see, this is how crazy Batman has made Gotham, you want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in,' ." _Adriana instinctively grabbed Bruce's forearm_" 'Oh an' uh every day he doesn't people _will _die. Starting tonight. I'm a maaan of my worrrrd, Yeeeahahahahaha." _The man's yells started and then the TV went black.

Adriana looked up at Bruce as he turned off the set. He and Alfred both had dark looks on their face. "I can start calling the guest to cancel." Adriana said for lack of anything else to say. Bruce grabbed the wrist of her hand that had grabbed his arm.

"No, let them come, we need Bruce Wayne to be consistent right now," Adriana searched Bruce's eyes. She didn't like how he referred to himself…. like he wasn't a real person. Like 'Bruce' didn't matter.

"Bruce?"

"I'll go handle the rest of the arrangements Master Bruce," WIth that Alfred left the two of them alone.

Bruce looked at Adriana, and gave her a weak smile. "Come on, you need to get ready to start greeting the guests, and I believe I need to be ready for a … helicopter?"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers, glad you are enjoying the story and hope you like this chapter! -Cat

Chapter Twenty Three

Adriana stood in the background, everyone was looking at Bruce now. She listened to his speech, she knew it off by heart. He had gone over it a couple of times while they had been getting ready. 'I believe in Harvey Dent,' the words rang through the apartment. Adriana couldn't help but smile conspicuously to herself. The models that had joined Bruce getting off the helicopter were standing mingled with the group now with vapid smiles on their faces, obviously hoping to get some lucrative job as some millionaire's assistant or some such post. It was fairly common in their circle of friends… trading people.

Adriana wondered vaguely if she allowed herself to be traded. If she in fact had traded what she actually wanted. Her eyes fell on Rachel Dawes, standing glaring at Bruce, judging what he was saying about Harvey. She was wearing an alright emerald green gown, it was not exactly Adriana taste but then nothing off the rack was Adriana's taste.

'_My god, you are an elitist'_. Adriana thought to herself. She was standing beside the bar and looked in the mirror behind all the bottles. Her hair was straightened and hanging in a high, long ponytail, it was sleek, simple, understated, in direct conflict with her gown, which was a cocktail dress, a private designers cheeky little play on gold lame, more like mini sequins, but so small they moved like liquid. The hem ended mid-thigh, and it was a haltered cowl neckline, and backless, to boot. Very dramatic. It had been designed for her for her twenty fourth birthday, she wasn't sure why she had decided to wear it tonight. Maybe because it usually made her feel drop dead sexy, it made her instantly stand a few inches taller, she got what she wanted in this dress, but tonight….

Tonight she felt like a silly girl in it. She looked at the reflection and tried to comprehend who she saw staring back at her. Certainly not the girl who had just dyed her hair, wearing a little black dress, who was afraid she had been stood up by one of Gotham's most eligible bachelors. She had been here… been here, in this very spot, but now she was different, changed forever. By him.

She looked tired. Her friends back home would have been appalled at her. Her tan was all gone, and the unhealthy pallor of Gotham's weak and watery sun had settled into her skin, Her light brown eyes seemed bigger, but maybe her face was just thinner, the rest of her certainly was. Weight was simply falling off of her, all she seemed able to enjoy was cigarettes and coffee…. and the occasional bowl of dry frosted flakes. She had big dark circles under her eyes that her make-up had done little to hide. She sighed and reached for a glass of champagne that was hovering by on a serving tray carried by one of the waiters.

"Well, if it isn't the one and only Adriana Stark," Adriana turned sharply to see Harvey Dent standing beside her smiling, "Pleasure is all mine," He held out a hand and Adriana shook it easily.

"If it isn't the one and only Knight in Shinning Armour of Gotham. Fancy meeting you here," She said teasingly.

Harvey chuckled, looked at the bartender and nodded, "Vodka and tonic with a twist, please," He looked at her. "So, can I count on having one of the most powerful young women of Gotham to be in my corner for the next election?"

Adriana chuckled, "I am a republican,"

Harvey barked a laugh,"Not with your stand point on universal health care, you aren't." Adriana raised her eyebrows, "It may not get on the society pages but what you are doing with the private hospital and the free clinics is important to this city. You got my attention." Adriana stared at Harvey.

"Well, I do what I can,"

Harvey nodded sipping his drink, "It is important! Most people seem to believe this city needs federal grants and support to get back on it's feet but in all honesty it is rotting from within and it is up to us, the citizens to change the fate of Gotham," Harvey sighed, "Even if we have to accept the help of some Californian's in the process,"

Adriana glared at him, "Hey, watch it, your from West Chester," Now it was Harvey's turn to raise his eyebrows, "You aren't the only who reads more than just the society pages Mr. Dent."

"Touché," Harvey looked around the crowded room, "So, you and Bruce Wayne… you are…" He glanced at Adriana with a searching gaze.

She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, "Mutually interested in the same end," Harvey nodded though didn't look satisfied. She put a hand on her hip, "You don't like being here do you?"

"Well, this isn't my natural element, let's say I think better on my own."

"Quick way to loose allies, " Adriana pointed out, staring at Harvey from over her glass.

He glanced at her with a teasing expression, "Really? You make it sound like I am in a war."

"My father ran for office once, from what I saw it was a war," She smiled as Harvey laughed.

"I guess you are right Miss Stark."

"Please call me Adriana,"

"Only if you will allow me the same honour,"

"My goodness a gentlemen, I thought you were extinct," Adriana teased.

"Well, not all of us arrive to events with a harem, can't paint us all with the same brush,"

Adriana felt the happiness evaporate from her smile, she was certain it looked hollow and forced now. She watched Harvey but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were searching the crowded room, jumping from one face to another and they defiantly weren't resting on any men.

"You don't like Bruce very much I take it," Adriana said. Harvey glanced briefly in her direction.

"I appreciate Mr. Wayne throwing this lovely event for me very much, but from what I understand we don't have a lot in common."

"Oh I doubt that," Adriana said snidely, Rachel popping into her head.

Harvey glanced at her and pursed his lips. "So it bothers you too then?"

Adriana looked at Harvey with what was supposed to be an innocent glance, "I have no idea what you mean,"

Harvey shrugged, "Play naive all you want Adriana, but we both have our suspicions about Bruce and Rachel." Adriana felt her hackles rile up, this Dent was getting very personal very quickly. He must have sensed her aggravation because the next thing, he put both his palms face up, "Don't get me wrong, I like the guy and I know for a fact that Rachel would never do anything like that, but…. I would just like to know a little bit more about what seems to bind them so closely."

Adriana had to bite the inside of her cheek, she took a deep breath and counted to five sipping her drink. She glanced at Harvey over the rim of her glass, "I am sure you have nothing to worry about Harvey, just childhood camaraderie, and it certainly doesn't bother me." She smiled.

Harvey's eyes watched her closely as if judging how truthful she was being. He nodded and sipped his drink searching the crowd again, they came to a stop. Adriana followed his line of sight to the balcony doors. Bruce and Rachel were outside seeming to be having a very heated discussion. Adriana swallowed and Harvey stood up a little straighter. Maybe Harvey was right, maybe they were bothered by the same thing.

"Excuse me Adriana, it was a pleasure talking to you," Harvey nodded at her.

"Likewise Harvey," Adriana nodded back as she watched Harvey Dent make a beeline for the balcony.

Before she could get lost in a tantrum of her own thoughts, Adriana was distracted by the sight of a waiter walking by with a tray full of 'pigs in blankets'.

"Oh my god," Adriana whispered under her breath rolling her eyes, "You have got to be kidding me," With that she turned and started marching to the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"If I see you serving anything even remotely like this again this evening I will make sure you are not only fired from your company, but black balled from any service even remotely linked to food, do you quite understand me?" Adriana snapped at the cowering chef.

"Yes, ma'am, I just thought the crowd would enjoy a mix of ornate and simplistic canapés,"

Adriana stared at him with her mouth open in pure astonishment, she crossed her arms changing her weight from one foot to another, "No, we both know you did that because simplistic is code for cheap, are you trying to serve my guests cheap food?"

"No ma'am," The man stuttered, his jowls all a quiver.

"So you are just trying to ripe me off then?" She inquired pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"No, I would never!"

"Well everything that comes out of that kitchen from now on better have more then seven syllables in the name and be worth the excessive amount we are paying you!'

"Yes ma'am," With that the enormous man made a very good show of scurrying back into the kitchen.

Adriana covered her face with her hands. Sometimes she really missed California, this would have never happened there. She took a deep breath. Now she would get to go back to the party and watch Bruce moon over Rachel all night.

"Yipee," She said quietly to herself, turning to storm back down the hall.

But mid-march Adriana froze. A man was standing about eight to ten feet away from her. It took a while for her to fully understand what she was seeing. He was wearing what kind of looked like panty hose on over his face as a mask, and underneath it was what looked like clown makeup… most unsettling though was the fact that he was holding a shot gun. He was staring at her as if considering what to do with her.

Adriana felt frozen, as if her throat had closed up. She heard someone walking up behind her but was too scared to look, it could only be another clown thug, this was it…. this was the end.

"Hands up pretty boy," Adriana's head swivelled around to see Bruce come up on her right side. He, without hesitation grabbed the barrel of the shot gun and proceeded to hit the guy in the face with the butt of the gun, once and then again.

Adriana heard herself let out a pathetic sounding squeak and jump. Bruce glanced over his shoulder at her. "Follow me," Adriana found her feet seemed to move under their own volition as she followed Bruce down the hallway to his bedroom. She dodged the pieces of the shot gun as he handily dissembled it.

He reached behind himself without looking, his hand searching, until Adriana realized what he was reaching for. She gratefully put her hand in his and picked up her pace to keep up with him.

Bruce shoved open the door to his bedroom and Adriana was astonished to see two of Bruce's friends hastily get up off the bed and try and arrange their clothing,

"What's going on out there? Wayne!" The man who Adriana vaguely remembered being introduced to once at her fund raiser.

Bruce stared at the, reaching the wall and pressing the button to his converted panic room.

"Oh thank god you've got a panic room!" The girl tittered. Bruce bent down and went through the opened door and pulled Adriana behind him.

She couldn't help but yell through the quickly closing door, "You better replace those sheets!"

Bruce stood up in the all white room and looked over his shoulder at Adriana, she shrugged, "They are a thousand thread count egyptian cotton,".

Bruce looked like he almost wanted to smile but he was already out of his jacket and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Adriana walked across the small room and loosened his tie for him.

She could feel Bruce look at her, but she didn't meet his eyes. Instead she carefully took his tie, shirt and jacket away from him. He pressed a code into a small keypad on the wall, and a long thin set of drawers propelled out of the seamless wall, they contained one of Bruce's Bat Suites.

Adriana watched him change quietly leaning against the wall. She had already been shown this room by Alfred. It was small, all white, a bank of computer screens on one wall showing almost every angle of Wayne Tower, the other contained a set of drawers containing a different variety of weapons and gadgets and of course the extra suite.

Adriana's eyes fell on the computer screens and she felt her eyes widen at the sight of the Joker striding around Bruce's apartment. A sick kind of cold terror wrapped itself around Adriana's heart. She quickly looked up at Bruce. He was already expect for his mask. He had it in his hands but he looked up at her.

"Stay here," He said, "Don't let anyone in. No matter what you see on the screens, unless it is either myself or Alfred."

Adriana nodded, still unable to speak, Bruce nodded and went to walk through a small door leading to the maintenance shaft that would ultimately lead him to the kitchens and then into the apartment.

"Bruce." Adriana closed the small gap between them. She put both hands on either side of his face and made sure he looked right at her, "Be careful, no matter what happens, look after _yourself_ okay? Don't let yourself get hurt."

Bruce gently grasped both her wrists and pulled them away from his face. "I have to go,"

With that he turned and left the panic room, allowing Adriana to do just what the room was meant for.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Adriana stood standing staring at the door Bruce had just walked through her heart pounding. It was amazing how hard her heart could beat when the rest of her body felt completely hollow. He was gone.

She felt herself come to her senses and dashed over to the computer screens and scoured them until she found the living room of the penthouse where everyone was gathered.

The Joker had Rachel singled out in the middle of the room and was advancing on her. Adriana's hand went to her mouth, what was going to happen? This couldn't happen here, Rachel couldn't die at Bruce's party, in Bruce's home, he would never get over it. He would be ruined. …

Adriana watched as the Batman appeared out of seemingly no where and attack the Joker.

Chaos ensued. The henchmen of the Joker were all over Bruce coming at him from every angle, how could he cope with them all?

Adriana felt tears spring into her eyes and her panic become more intense. It would be okay, Bruce would be okay, he's faced worse than this, he can manage.

The Joker kicked him hard in the side. Adriana heard herself gasp.

"Oh God Bruce," She whispered, her eyes never leaving the screen. Bruce knocked down the last thug, but the Joker had scurried across the floor and grabbed a gun… he had Rachel. It was a stand off.

They were talking but Adriana couldn't hear them.

The Joker shot out the window behind himself, Adriana felt her eyes widen as a sinking feeling swelled in her stomach which seemed to have magically reappeared in her body. He moved himself and Rachel closer and then in a flash Rachel was being dangled out of the window, only being held in by the Joker's one hand.

Adriana felt her hands move up and cover her mouth.

Oh god… it was going to happen….

They said some words to one another….

The Joker let go….

Rachel fell….

Bruce jumped….

Adriana screamed


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, sorry I am so erratic with my updates, most likely they will be coming in more swiftly now, in anticipation of the Dark Knight Rises, how excited are we? Hope you enjoy this new chapter, it deals with come more mature tones so just be aware as you continue.

Chapter Twenty Six

She looked so small, so vulnerable, like she could shatter at any given moment. She was huddled in the corner of the panic room. Her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms around her legs, her head buried away from the world. She was shaking so hard…

Bruce took another step into the panic room to alert her of his presence. Her head snapped up and she stared at him with a shocked expression. Her mascara had run along with her tears, making black smudgy tracks down her face, including a few going into her hair line where she may have tried to wipe them away. Her face was a collage of emotion, shock, panic, elation, sadness, relief, and then…. anger?

Bruce watched as Adriana's eyebrows fixed into a harsh scowl as she forced herself to a standing position after a few stumbles. She had taken off one of her high heels and the other was inexplicably still on her foot, her dress was a mass of wrinkles and all her jewellery lay in a neat little pile on the floor beside where she had been huddled.

She limped across the small panic room with determination, fury contorting her features. He hadn't been expecting that, Bruce wasn't sure what he was expecting but it certainly hadn't been to find her in a such a mess and so…. outraged.

"What the hell was that? How are you ok?" She yelled pushing his chest with both hands. Bruce to a small step back, surprised by the force with which she pushed. He was still in the Bat Suit, but had removed the cowl.

"It's fine, Adriana, I'm fine," She glared at him opening her mouth but he cut her off before she could get the words out, "It took some manuevering but it was a controlled fall." He reached out and took hold of her upper arms, not only realizing that human contact would probably be the quickest way to calm her down but because he very suddenly felt the need to hold onto her.

The sudden contact of skin on skin set Adriana off shaking again but the anger seemed to soften in her face, only to be replaced with anxiety, "You just jumped, you didn't even seem to hesitate, you just leap like it didn't matter, like nothing else mattered…." She trailed off and made sure to avoid Bruce's eyes, "You could have died!" She yelled at him trying to rile up her anger again, but without much success. In fact her eyes welled up with tears as if trying to prove the point that she seemed unwilling to say, that she was glad he was alright.

For lack of anything else to do Bruce pulled Adriana into his arms and held her closely to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her hands on his shoulder blades, clinging to him as if he might vanish at any moment.

"It's alright, I'm fine, I'm right here, with you." He put his hand on the back of her head and gently started to stroke her hair.

When Rachel had fallen, Adriana had been right, nothing else had mattered except for Rachel. Rachel falling towards her death. Bruce _had_ jumped without the least bit of hesitation, but then…. Rachel was worried about Harvey, she wanted to know if Harvey was alright, not Bruce. Not in the same way at least, Not in the way Adriana had panicked. How he found her, looking like her world was fracturing, that was how Rachel would have looked if Bruce had told her the Joker had gotten to Harvey, not him.

Yet Rachel would always continue to be Rachel and he felt himself trapped, really trapped for the first time in his life, he never thought he would feel like that about Rachel, he had wanted her to say that if things changed she would be with him, there to be with him without hesitation or fear, but she hadn't said that…. she hadn't even confirmed that was what she still wanted. He felt like his love of Rachel was a weight that was slowly pulling him under, the water was seeping into his lungs and making it harder to breath, harder to stay afloat.

And then there was Adriana who was like the person on shore, she was trying to pull him up, trying with all her might to bring him back to air, but he couldn't move… couldn't help her win the fight like he was as helpless as her. He could see the pain her eyes, the pain of watching him drown.

But it didn't matter in that moment, it was as if for a short time, even Bruce didn't know how long it would last, the weight had been lifted. And the only thing that mattered was the woman in his arms. The woman who cried for him, who begged him to stay safe, to just return, even though she knew it would never fully be to her.

Bruce held Adriana tighter. Pulling her into him. He wanted her more then he had wanted anything in his whole life, it was unbearable and selfish but he could resist her any longer, he wanted to feel safe, he wanted to feel human. He wanted to _be _ human.

Adriana felt the nature of the embrace change and pulled her head back to look up at Bruce. Her eyes were searching, nervous. She wiggled her hand free and put it on the side of his neck. She opened her mouth to ask him something but he silenced her, lowering his mouth to hers. His kiss was intense , desperate and searching… searching for acceptance, for consent.

He got it. She kissed him back with an equal amount of desperation, only she lacked hesitation. His arms pulled tighter around her and slid down to the low of her back until they rested just above her ass.

Her shaking stopped suddenly and she wound her arms up and around his neck, they searched down his spine until she could find the catches that would release him from the top of his suit. She pulled them open and touched the hot, scared flesh of his back. His hands went down further as if breaking through some invisible barrier that had been up until this point, been strong and consistent between them. As if to push them further over that boundary Adriana couldn't seem to stop her hips from thrusting forward and pressing themselves against Bruce.

Bruce got a good grip on her and then lifted her up a little, Adriana responded by swiftly wrapping her legs around Bruce's body. He carried her out of the panic room without breaking the hold he had on her lips, as if scared that if he did it would break the spell. He carried her as if she was nothing before finding the bed and depositing both of them onto the soft feather down mattress.

Adriana broke away gasping for air and Bruce's lips found their way to her neck. She pulled on the thick black body armour encasing his torso and he helped her get it off of him, tossing it with a thunk to the ground. He pulled back and looked down at her from his kneeling position at the edge of the bed. Before Bruce could even let a thought register in his mind, Adriana pushed herself up so that she was as close as eye to eye to him as she could be. Her hands found their way to the clasp at the back of her neck and she handily undid it, letting her dress slowly fall down until it settled around her waist.

Bruce's hand found its way to the back of her neck and was pulling her over to him. His arms encircled her, he couldn't help but notice how tiny she felt, how soft her skin was, how delicate her spine felt under her flesh. Notes of vanilla played over his nostrils and he felt intoxicated with everything about her. All he wanted was to disappear inside of her, let himself go and find freedom… find home.

His arms wrapped possessively around her, Bruce dragged Adriana up to the head of the bed and laid her down gently on the pillow, he pulled back breathless and panting, vaguely aware that her dress has stayed caught on the micro suede of the outer duvet cover and been pulled down to around her knees, she lay there before him, naked and vulnerable and completely his, and in that moment, for the first time Bruce didn't feel any reservations, or guilt he knew that he wanted to be with Adriana, that was all.

Her hands moved up and gently stroked his face, as if trying to commit his features to memory forever, as if to freeze this moment in time.

"I want you," He breathed as if that could possibly convey all that he felt towards her in that second.

"I know," She whispered up at him, no hesitation in her gaze, no fear. Her hands slipped down his face, over his neck, gently grazing over his stomach until they found the utilitarian fly of the bat suits pants. Her fingers expertly unhooked them. "I want you too,"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Adriana slowly brought the door closed and gently let the handle go, until she could feel the bolt slide home silently. She sighed a breath of relief when there was no sound from inside the bedroom. She quietly leaned against the bedroom door and closed her eyes. She wondered how she had gotten herself into this…

She had just woken up in Bruce Wayne's arms and felt totally hollow. How was that possible? She was lying beside him, caught up in him. But she felt hollow… like she couldn't swallow properly. She wasn't supposed to feel like this, she was supposed to feel differently. She was supposed to feel perfect, yet she didn't. She felt even more like she had been left out in the cold then she had before.

Slowly Adriana pulled herself away from Bruce, because that was how it felt, like she was pulling herself apart, getting out of that bed. She found her dress, that had made its way to the floor at the foot of the bed, and gently scooped up her shoes and padded to the door. Once there she glanced back over her shoulder at Bruce.

He was still out cold, close to exhaustion probably. He was lying on his side, his arms stretched out as if looking for where they had, just moments before, held Adriana. The bruises from his fight with the Joker and his henchmen were already showing up on his torso and Adriana felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at his beaten body.

Just moments before her fingers had traced the lines of him, held him in her arms, clutched his body to hers. She could remember lying in his arms trying to stay awake, willing herself to stay awake and commit the feeling to memory, for surely feeling that euphoric was not meant to last, if she fell asleep when she woke up the spell would be broken and the dream would be over. And she had been right.

Now she stood in the hall, in her wrinkly cocktail dress, high heels hanging from her hand. She wanted to collapse into the fetal position and never admit to consciousness again.

Instead however, she picked herself up off the door and walked down the hall, heading for the kitchen. She looked out the big living room windows, the one ominously taped over with some kind of opaque tarp already. She quickly looked away. The greyish morning sky did tell her it was probably only a little after five, maybe six in the morning. She sighed, Starks weren't meant to be up this early, it wasn't good for their systems.

She could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen before she walked in. Alfred stood over the stove and didn't turn at her entrance but Adriana felt pretty certain he knew she was standing there. She walked over to the marble topped island in the middle of the top of the line kitchen. There was a tray sitting on it, carefully set with a coffee bodum, two mugs, cream, sugar, four pieces of toast and a bowl of oatmeal, that from the smell had fresh apples and cinnamon in it. She raised an eyebrow, how did Alfred know she like oatmeal?

She looked up at his stooped back as he looked down at something simmering on the stove top. "I take it from your less than subtle appearance I needn't have gotten up so early to prepare this breakfast?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Sorry Al-Alfred." She hesitated on her nickname for him, and thought she saw his shoulders sag a bit more. She shook her head, she had to stop integrating herself into their lives. She didn't belong there, she was the round peg in their square hole. "I need to head home now."

Alfred turned around to look at her and had quite a stern look on his face. She looked at him and wondered what it must have been like for Bruce to have this steady influence in his life. This father figure. Suddenly an intense feeling of sorrow washed over her. She suddenly wished very strongly that she could talk to her dad.

She wondered what he would say to her, what advice he would have to offer her. Was Happy right? Did her father, the infamous Howard Stark, ladies man, go through something similar? Would he have known what she was going through? She blinked a few times trying to clear her head and collect herself, she found herself avoiding Alfred's eye lest she lose control completely.

"You could have at least stayed for coffee." He said quietly.

Her head snapped up, somehow it seemed like an acquisition. And even though nothing in his face showed anything but sadness and regret Adriana felt the need to defend herself. Against what she wasn't sure, but she suddenly felt very alone and very far from home. "But I can't!" She said, even to herself she sounded whiny and pleading. "I can't stay, I can't be here, not like this, it won't work! I can't do this."

She shook her head and looked down at her hands. "The funny thing is, as much as I hate to say this, Bruce deserves to be with Rachel," Adriana suddenly couldn't see her hands anymore, all she could see were the security monitors in front of her, Rachel shaking her head, silently telling Bruce not to reveal himself for her, to let her die to save Batman… Bruce throwing himself after her. "He deserves to be with someone whole." Adriana looked up at Alfred and smiled at him, tears slowly filling her eyes in spite of herself. "I'm not her, I will never be her. I can't be, I'm not built like that, because ya know, no matter what I can't see the bigger picture, I just can't," She shrugged, "All I can see is him, all I see is Bruce. And that isn't what he needs, it isn't fair because between him and a Gotham that is a hell on Earth or Batman and safer better world, I would always pick Bruce."

Adriana ran a hand through her hair and shook her head sighing. She could feel a tear roll down her cheek. Alfred wasn't saying anything and she wasn't sure what that meant but she felt very tired, and very heavy. "Im gonna be at home, I just wanna go home." She turned and walked out of the kitchen.

As he watched her go, Alfred was struck but just how unfair this life was, and just how old that made him feel. Because if it was up to him, Alfred would pick Adriana, he would pick her for Bruce over any other, because no matter what she thought her own short comings maybe, she would stand by him. But it didn't matter, and on this particular subject, unless asked, Alfred would not offer an opinion, so instead he picked up the bowl of oatmeal and extra mug and put them on the counter by the sink.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

As she sat in the back seat of the tinted out, black town car, Adriana let her forehead rest on the cold window and watched uptown roll by, she had asked the driver to drive around a bit before taking her home, suddenly the thought of her empty apartment loomed darkly in front of her.

But inevitably they arrived, and she rode the elevator up and found herself speaking to an artificial intelligence house keeping system and feeling very sorry for herself. She kicked off her shoes and left them in the middle of the front hall. She dragged her feet to her bedroom, stepped out of her dress and found herself standing in a steamy hot shower.

She let the water roll over her for a while before stepping out and only half heartedly towelling off. She grabbed one of Tony's old MIT t-shirts that she used to steal from him to sleep in and pulled it over her head, but it didn't smell like home, it just smelt like laundry detergent.

Feeling totally dejected, she crawled under the duvet, hair still wet and lay in the fetal position. She lay for a while but wasn't able to fall back to sleep. She tossed the blanket off and reached for her phone.

"Call Home Lauren,"

"_Yes Miss Stark," _

The phone rang for a bit.

"What the hell Adriana! You better be dying! It's three in the morning." Tony growled.

Adriana pursed her lips feeling even more like she was going to cry. What was wrong with her? Was she permanently broken? Just damaged beyond repair from now on?

"I had a bad night Tony," She said into the phone.

Tony sighed. _Bruce throwing himself out the window. After Rachel. The woman he was in love with. Rachel not her. _"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," She whispered, she could feel herself loosing control.

"Do you want to come home?"

"No, … Yes… maybe…. no."

Tony sighed again, "I'll just stay on the phone for a while then, okay?"

"Ok," She wasn't sure how long she stayed on the phone for but eventually Adriana fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

For the next few days Adriana spent most of her time at the hospital. She didn't like being at home. She hated it in fact. All she ever did there was end up on the computer and looking at booking her jet to go home, which ultimately she didn't want to do, but the thought was sorely tempting.

She now sat in her office with the news on in the corner on mute, picking through her chop suey she had been munching on. All of a sudden the TV caught her eye and she read the headline under the TV announcer reading 'Detective Gordon Shot While at Commissioners Funeral'. She stared at the TV halfway through her mouthful.

It was as if up until that point in time she had been on hold, but now someone pressed play and she felt herself come up from her depressed coma. She grabbed her desk clock and held it under her lamp.

'No way that can be right,' She thought looking up and out of her doorway, sure enough all the lights were out except for the floor security lights that lit up the way to the elevator. She couldn't believe it was 10:15. Had her assistant even said goodnight?

She shook her head and grabbed at her cell phone. She pressed the main button and the screen lit up. 3 missed calls. She slide her thumb over the bottom of the screen and saw that 2 were from Bruce, one was from Alfred. She pursed her lips.

Adriana noticed she had a voicemail. She put in her code and hit speaker phone getting up to put on her jacket. Bruce's voice filled her office:

'Adriana, it's Bruce. I am not sure if you have seen the news but things will probably be going down hill from here on out. I think.. I need. …." He sighed into the phone, "Look, I know we haven't spoken but I think it would be better if you just came and stayed for a few nights at my place. I think you would be safer." He chuckled, "I may even need you," She glared at the phone, "I am not sure when I will be home but… please come."

She swallowed and stood very still. What did he mean, he may need her? Because he actually needed her like she felt she need him? Like every breath away from him was an effort… forced? She swallowed and grabbed her phone and keys and took off making a snap judgement.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Adriana stood bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting for the elevator doors to open. Once they did she took off like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

Jim Gordon's death would hit Bruce hard. She knew it. He would want to do something rash. She had to be there, to talk him down. To make him see reason, from whatever he was planning.

She guessed he would be in his bedroom. Best place to start looking in the apartment. She found it odd that Alfred wasn't there to greet her but she shrugged it off. He was probably busy, it felt like the world was fracturing apart.

As she put her hand on the door handle to the bedroom a wave of dread washed over her. Like she was about to step of a cliff. She pushed the door of the bedroom open and plunged into the abyss. …..

There she was, standing there as if she belonged there, as if that was _her _ place. In Bruce's bedroom. Adriana blinked and froze as Rachel looked over her shoulder at Adriana's entrance. Rachel's expression registered mild surprise at Adriana's entrance.

Adriana swallow trying to think of what to do, of how to breath. She licked her lips. "Sorry, I was looking for Bruce," Rachel opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but Adriana shook her head madly, "I'll try….again later." With that she stepped out of the room and slammed the door with more force than necessary.

She stood dazed in the hallway for a few seconds until she noticed Alfred hurry around the corner and looking from Adriana to the bedroom door with a look of concern. But this was absurd…. Adriana couldn't understand why she felt like this. Like seeing Rachel in Bruce's bedroom had been personally harmful. It just seemed so personal.

Adriana opened her mouth to say something but closed it and then looked at her hand resting on the door handle.

"Miss Stark…."

Adriana's head snapped up to look at Alfred, shaking her head. "Don't tell him I was here." With that she turned and left not looking back.

She felt like she was wading through deep water. As she reached the parking lot the doors of the elevator opened and she tried to charge out of them but felt held down. She just had to get home. She just had to get there then she would be fine. She looked ahead of herself and saw Bruce walking, head down, towards her. He hadn't spotted her and Adriana didn't want him too.

The weight restraining her seemed to vanish and she lept behind a pillar to hide herself from his line of sight. She watched him as he entered the elevator and hit the penthouse button. He was going up to be with Rachel. Rachel was waiting for him. He loved Rachel. Adriana loved him.

She gasped as the words ran across her head. She realized it more painfully then ever before. She loved Bruce Wayne more than anything else in the world. And he didn't want to be with her. He wanted to be with Rachel. She wasn't good enough, she never could be. She would never be Rachel.

Adriana put her hand on the pillar behind her to try and steady herself. She stumbled. She vaguely felt her knees hit the concrete floor of the parking garage. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt herself breaking down. Breaking apart. She felt herself sob. He didn't want her… he was going to be with Rachel. No matter how many times she had tried to reconcile herself with that fact over the last few days, realizing it now was more painful than every before. She had lost the fight.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Arms enveloped her and words penetrated her consciousness, "Come on, up we get." Adriana blinked through her sobs and looked up at the person, who was currently hoisting her up by her armpits.

Alfred was stooped over her, and looking at her sympathetically. "Come on Love, can't sit on the floor of a parking garage all night."

Adriana vaguely realized this was the first time he had ever called her something other than Miss Stark, Adriana snivelled rather pathetically, "You say 'garage' funny," She used Alfred's surprising upper body strength and staggered to her feet.

"No, I annunciate it correctly," Alfred said smiling at her. "Come on, lets get you upstairs."

"No, no no, just … I need to get in a cab and go home, I just need to go home." Adriana knew she sounded like she was begging.

"No, I am sorry, but you are coming upstairs with me." Adriana went to argue but Alfred cut her off, "No, out in the city if not where you want to be right now, come on, upstairs, we will go up the service elevator and I will sneak you into one of the spare bedrooms."

Adriana looked at Alfred and felt gratitude wash over her, "Alfred, I, I don't know what to say,"

"Don't have to say anything." With that he led her to the other elevator.

Adriana woke up under the duvet in the luxurious spare bedroom of Bruce's penthouse. She wondered vaguely in Bruce even knew she was here. Alfred had told her he wouldn't reveal her presence to anyone but she didn't know if she really trusted him to keep her secret. She looked at the bedside clock at saw that it was still early. If she got up now she might be able to go home without incident.

She got up and pulled on her slacks, and her red embroidered sweater. She grabbed her jacket and walked out into the hall with every intention of just slipping out but the poignant smell of delicious coffee hit her, and she was a slave to her morning caffeine.

She wondered down the hall to the kitchen. "Morning Alfred," She said coming to stand beside the island in the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Stark," Alfred looked a little worn out as he poured Adriana cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"I wanted to thank you for last night-"

Alfred held up his hand and stopped her, "No need Miss, I quite understand. And it was the least I can do." He smiled warmly at her but his eyes still seemed sad.

Adriana smiled at him, "Well, I think I will slip out while Miss Dawes and Bruce are still asleep." She said sighing, gulping down the delicious coffee.

"No need to rush Miss Stark, Master Wayne is out and Miss Dawes is still in her room to the best of my knowledge, she never was one for early mornings." Alfred gave a tight lipped smile.

Adriana stopped midway through grabbing a piece of toast off of the toast rack that had been laid out for Bruce. She looked at Alfred, nibbling on the crust, "Where's Bruce?" Alfred sighed and then stared at Adriana as if having an inner battle. "What?"

Alfred leaned on the counter, "Master Bruce has gone down to city hall to the press conference that Harvey Dent has called."

Adriana munched on her toast, Bruce always kept an eye on what was going on with Harvey Dent and the city officials but he rarely actually went to the conferences, it would be odd for him to continually show up at them as Bruce Wayne, the supposed lackadaisical billionaire of Gotham.

"Uh… why?"

"He is planning on revealing himself as the Batman."

Adriana choked on her toast. "WHAT?" She stared at Alfred. He shrugged, and simply stared at Adriana, "He can't do that! He can't! The Joker will kill him!" Her heart started to pound at an uncontrollable rate. "What is he playing at? Oh my god!" Adriana vaguely realized she was starting to hyperventilate. She looked at Alfred, "City Hall?" He nodded, "Ok, ok," WIth that Adriana turned and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked her.

"City Hall of course! I have to stop Bruce," Adriana could hear Alfred following her as she practically ran to the elevator.

"How do you plan on doing that exactly Miss Stark," Adriana shrugged as she stepped into the elevator.

"I'll claim to be Batman if I have too," She could have sworn she could see a smile pull at Alfred's mouth as the doors of the elevator closed.

Adriana ran across the lobby and leapt into the first cab she could reach. "CIty Hall please! And I don't care what traffic laws you have to break, I will pay for the tickets just get me there!"

"Yes ma'am," The cabby responded as he pushed the car into drive.

Adriana couldn't stop fidgeting as she watched the buildings fly by. Her foot tapped neurotically on the sticky floor of the cab. She ran her hands through her wild hair. She realized suddenly she hadn't brushed it yet. Funny the things that fell by the wayside.

The cab came to a screeching stop at the curb of city hall. Adriana threw some bills out of her purse at the cabby feeling fairly certain she had just tipped him about eighty percent but not caring, and hurled herself out of the cab. She ran through the front doors and stopped at the reception desk.

The secretary looked at her with slightly raised eyebrows, Adriana guessed she looked a bit of a mess having rolled out of bed not even twenty five minutes previous, "I need to know which room the press conference is in!"

"Uh, I think it is in 205 but I am pretty sure it is over now Miss,"

"No!" Adriana tore off down the hall, she had to get there she had to stop it. What if she was too late? What would happen? She couldn't think like that, she couldn't afford to think like that. 201, 203… Just as she was about to reach the right room the doors burst open and …

Harvey Dent was being escorted out, handcuffed, by two police officers. Adriana fell against the wall and stared at the sight uncomprehendingly. She watched as the dozens of reporters and photographers filed out after the District Attorney and his escort. As soon as they were done, she watched as the other people who had been present at the press conference came out as well and then she saw him, walking out of the room with his hands in his pockets and a confused expression on his face.

As if he could feel her eyes on him, Bruce looked up to meet Adriana's eyes. He looked even more shocked to see her standing there.

He came over to stand just in front of her, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to stop you," She said staring up at him.

Suddenly Adriana remembered how she had felt a few weeks ago… Had it only been a couple weeks? It felt like ages ago, they had been sitting in the state room of the yacht, lounging on the bed looking at maps of Hong Kong's skyline.

_"So do you think you will be able to do it?" _

_She smiled at him over her cup of coffee, "Concerned?" _

_He smiled back at her, he was stretched out on the bed lying on his side propped up by his right elbow, and she sat with her knees folded up in front of her. "No," He responded looking directly at her. _

_"Good, because you shouldn't be, all the buildings are at a convenient height so I will be able to pass over them all yet still stay under any radar towers," She smiled at him, "Easy as pie," He smiled at her, "I have to admit I was surprised when I got Lucius Fox's invitation to lunch and even more surprised when he started asking me questions about my flying abilities. You could have just asked me yourself," _

_"In all honesty I didn't know you could fly." Bruce said shrugging at her. _

_"Oh, huh," _

_"Well you never mentioned it," He pointed out._

_"I guess it isn't something one normally drops into dinner conversation, 'oh by the way I am a really good pilot'," Adriana smiled, "Sounds a bit self obsessed. Not to mention I haven't had much time to fly out here. Well in Gotham," She kept forgetting they were just off the coast of China, only yesterday she had been at work when she got Alfred's call to pack light and a grab a bikini. _

_She lay down on the bed beside Bruce. "How did you learn to fly?" He asked looking at her. _

_"My dad was an amazing pilot, he taught me how to fly a little hobby plane and then I dunno, I just kept learning, I like flying more than driving." Adriana looked at the roof of the state room. "Guess it is something I like to think I have in common with my dad." She looked at Bruce with a teasing gaze, "Am I boring you?" _

_"No, I like to learn these things about you," He said smiling at her. _

_"Ya know Bruce, these are the kinds of things people do when they are on actual vacations." She propped herself up as well to be eye level with him. "We could do that sometime you know," _

_"Whats that?" _

_"Vacation," Adriana smiled at him, "I could whisk you away to California, see my little beach house in Santa Monica, my home in L.A. course it is next door to my brother, but we can just lock the gate." She giggled as Bruce chuckled. _

_"Oh yeah?" _

_"Yeah," She watched as Bruce laid back down on the bed. His hand reached up and rested on her shoulder, pulling her down to lie down beside him and rest her head on his shoulder. _

_"I would like that," He said. _

_"Then come," Adriana could feel the waves gently rocking the boat, and she wondered vaguely how Alfred was managing with the prima dona's of the Russian Ballet, while she and Bruce hid away in their little room. _

Then next day she waved him off as he dove off the boat to meet the smugglers who would be flying him into Hong Kong, and then that night she would be one the piloting the plane that would pick him up using an under developed method called 'skyhook'. But that felt like lifetimes ago.

Now she sat in the back of the cab as they rode silently towards Adriana's apartment.

"I love you Bruce," The words just came out. It was like she had lost control of herself. Adriana continued to stare out the window even after she had said the words. She felt Bruce take her hand in his and give it a tight squeeze. The rest of the trip they sat in silence.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

"Please, be careful." Adriana said to Bruce as she stood at her front door. He had walked her upstairs and was now headed to the makeshift hide out on one of Wayne Enterprises abandoned lots down on the waterfront, so he could get ready to go and get Harvey Dent out of trouble.

"I will," He went to to turn but stopped as if thinking better of it and turned back to face Adriana. "Addy," He started to say. Adriana could have melted when he said her name like that and looked at her in that way. He came to stand just in front of her. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close to him. He rested his forehead on hers and took in the smell of her hair… it smelt like vanilla and cocoa.

He couldn't believe when he had looked up and seen her standing there in the hallway outside the press conference, looking all bedraggled and worried. Adriana had run all the way across town to try and stop him from revealing himself. To save him from whatever fate lay in front of the man who was Batman. She said she loved him. And in that moment, seeing her panting in front of him saying the words, '_I came to stop you'_, Bruce knew. He knew he loved Adriana Stark.

But life wasn't easy, it was complicated. He almost wished he had met Adriana years and years ago, before his life had become so intertwined with Rachel's. He wondered vaguely how different his life would be.

But as he stood there in front of her, all he could do was feel her presence, and hope she would understand him. "I want you know that I don't take what you said lightly. I understand. I want to talk about it but I can't right now. You mean the world to me and-"

"Bruce," She put her hand on his chest stopping him mid-sentence, "I know, you have to go and stop the bad guys." She smiled up into his eyes.

"Can I come over after?" He asked.

She nodded. He leaned down and pressed his lips down on hers, wrapping his arms around her body, her arms in turn wrapping around his neck.

Adriana loved him without hesitation, without fear and without judgement no matter what he was, or who he had to be. Rachel didn't. Rachel loved Harvey Dent. Bruce realized that he would just have to move on, he wanted to be happy. More importantly he wanted to be happy with Adriana, and for that he had to let go. It was only fair to Addy. The woman who loved him through it all.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hi all! Thanks to all those who reviewed and all those following this story, your support means a lot to me. I am not sure if I am going to bring Adriana into The Dark Knight Rises or not, as I have not managed to see it yet but believe me, I am definitely considering very intensely what is going to happen to her. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story! Thanks Again -Cat

Chapter Thirty Three

"Hello?"

"Addy?"

"Yes,"

"It's Bruce,"

Adriana sighed a breath of relief. Ever since he had left her doorstep all she had been able to do was worry. What was going on? Was he ok? Now to hear him was such a sigh of relief. "Oh god Bruce, are you ok?"

"I am fine, a little bruised up, but fine, look I was on my way over but I have to go. He's got Harvey."

Adriana could hear her heartbeat pound in her ears. "What?"

"He's got Harvey, I have to go back."

Adriana nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her, "Alright, I'll be here, ok? Just when you get a chance call me or if you need me, get Alfred to call,"

"I will. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry Bruce, just look after yourself." WIth that the line went dead. And Adriana looked at her phone. All day she had felt a small and pestering feeling she had been trying to ignore. But it had kept on bothering her, getting bigger and bigger. And that feeling had been hope.

When Bruce had left… what he had said…. it seemed to mean a lot, even if it wasn't all said. It had felt like they were on a cusp of something that Adriana hadn't considered a real possibility in quite a while but now, now that feeling was shrinking away again.

The Joker had managed to get to Harvey Dent. Adriana hadn't quite thought that would actually happen, and now it had. She felt herself swallow against the panic. She didn't know quite why she felt like this but she did. She usually felt like this before bad things happened, like before she had walked into Bruce's bedroom and saw Rachel standing there, that little inkling of something bad about to happen.

And now it seemed on the verge of overwhelming her. She sat down of the sofa and looked at the phone. He would call when it was ok, when he had sorted everything out. He would call her and come over…. or Alfred would call.

She gently set the phone down on the coffee table and stared at it. The hours started to tick by. She got up and foraged her cell out of her purse and checked it. No messages, no missed calls. She put it down beside her phone and watched them both.

Eventually her sitting position turned into a slouch, her slouch into lying on the couch, then she curled up into a ball. 1:00am….3:30 am….

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but the irritating buzz of her her cell phone vibrating across the coffee table woke her up. She struggled to sit up and grabbed for her phone.

Adriana struggled to read the name being displayed. It wasn't Bruce, it was Alfred. Her heart seemed to stop beating.

She slide her finger across the screen and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Miss Stark?"

"Yes Alfred,"

"Rachel is dead, Miss Stark…" Alfred was still talking but a loud ringing had erupted in Adriana's ears. This was it. Nothing would ever be the same again.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

The ringing in her ears was almost deafening until something Alfred said caught her attention, "Wait… what?"

Alfred sighed, "The building Harvey Dent was in exploded as well, but Bruce was there and-"

Adriana felt her whole system go into overdrive, "I'll be over in ten!" She hung up the phone and went running into her room. She pulled off her old wrinkled red sweater and grabbed her favourite big baggy cashmere cream coloured sweater, she pulled it over her head and grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.

She vaguely wondered how she got to Bruce's front door, and how many traffic laws she had broken on the way but none of that really mattered.

She charged through the door and saw Alfred bustling out of the living room at her rather loud entrance. "Where is he? Is he okay?" She demanded.

"He's in the living room and he is fine." But Adriana ran past Alfred, dropping her purse in the hall and running through to the living room.

She saw Bruce sitting there, still in the Bat suit and she skidded to a halt, on her knee's, in front of him. He looked devastated. She leaned up and put her hands on either side of his face, "Bruce, are you ok?" He looked up at her with an expression that seemed to say he was lost. "Alfred said, Alfred said you were a building when it… when it blew up," She was babbling, her voice was strangled and struggling to be heard over the war of emotions that was going on inside her chest. "Are you alright?" She begged of him.

Adriana looked back at him biting her lip, "I'm fine, Harvey's not… that mad man burned him half to hell, and Rachel…"

His eyes welled up, "Shhhh, Bruce, I know, I know." Adriana stroked one side of his face, letting her fingertips play into his hair. "I am sorry to hear about Rachel." She said looking right into his eyes, and she genuinely meant it to, which actually surprised Adriana. She hated to see Bruce this distraught, even if it was for someone who she didn't hold in very high regard. She never wanted Bruce to hurt like this.

His face crumpled as the sadness seemed to engulf him, he fell forward onto his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, letting his face fall onto her shoulder.

"I can't believe she's gone, I can't believe she isn't here anymore." He sobbed.

"Aww Bruce," Adriana wrapped her arms tightly around him trying to comfort him as he wept over another woman in her arms, and she realized she didn't care. Adriana loved him and wanted to protect him from everything.

He wept on her shoulder for a while and Adriana watched as the sunrise started to fill the apartment with light, "Come on Bruce, you need to rest, you can only do so much." Adriana got up and offered him her hand. He stared up at her for a while as if really trying to take her in, before reaching up and taking her small hand in his.

They walked through the apartment, Adriana holding on to his arm, as if anchoring him in reality, keeping him from being swept under by the grief. He was vaguely aware of her helping him out of the Bat suit. It was as if her face was the only thing he could get into focus. Her sad eyes when she looked at him, the focus she displayed when working on the catches of the suit, her tenderness as she took in the bruises already starting to show on his body.

She pushed him gently down onto the bed where he sat on the edge, looking up at her. Her voice brought him back to consciousness.

"You need to sleep Bruce, you can't wear yourself out like this." She said resting her hands on his shoulders. He reached up and took her right hand, in both of his. He stared down at her small and delicate fingers, her skin was dry from washing her hands so many times a day, and being practically addicted to hand sanitizer, as she was. He remembered teasing her about it once, she had said it had been from working in a hospital, he had joked she was just OCD. That seemed so long ago.

"Stay with me Addy," He could hear her inhale and thought she might be about to argue, "Please. Don't leave me alone…. I don't want to be alone."

There was silence and Bruce found he didn't want to look up at her. He had no right to ask her to stay. She was in love with him and yet he was heart broken over another woman.

"Ok," Was her quiet response and Bruce looked up to see her bright eyes staring down at him, "I'll stay with you Bruce." She slipped out of her slacks and he watched as she pulled her sweater off over her head. She stood in front of him in her favourite black bra and panties and climbed into his enormous bed. He followed her under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body fit perfectly in front of his. He buried his face in her hair , it still smelt like vanilla.

He was so exhausted, he hadn't realized how tired he had felt until now, and as blessed oblivion threatened to take him under he heard Adriana say, "I won't ever let you be alone Bruce." He held her tightly in his arms and was reminded of a night barely a week ago, when Adriana had lain in his arms after yelling at him in his panic room, how she had felt to hold and be with. How she felt like home to him. How he had woken up, she was gone and he had been left feeling empty…. and alone. He never wanted to feel like that again. He never wanted to wake up without Adriana again.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Wow! Just saw The Dark Knight Rises and can we please say mind boggling? Thank you Christopher Nolan, Thank You Christian Bale, you have done Batman a great service, and I think I can say for all Batman fans, we are grateful. I will not let anything slip and I will not say whether or not I will bring Adriana into the DKR but I will say this, things are going to get epic, so hold on to your hats and get ready folks, its gonna be a bumpy ride ^_^, see ya soon -Cat

Chapter Thirty Five

Adriana woke up in Bruce's arms and felt… good. She felt really good. She, of course, was still very worried about Bruce but he wanted to be with her. He didn't want her to leave and that was all that mattered to her. She rolled over and watched Bruce, his eyelids fluttered before opening.

"Morning," Adriana said. She watched his emotions, however, his face was a veil but the corners of his mouth twitched as if he had wanted to smile at her.

"Morning Addy," He closed his eyes again, "Thank you for staying with me."

"My pleasure Bruce," Adriana brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I am going to shower and get dressed, before Alfred bursts in with breakfast tray for the two of us." Bruce actually managed a chuckle as she got out of bed and walked across the floor of the bedroom to the en-suite.

She stood in the shower and let the hot water roll over her mulling over the last few days events. She felt certain she had lost Bruce to Rachel… then Rachel died. Now he wanted her to stay with him. The more she thought about that the more it unsettled her. Adriana shrugged wrapping a towel around her hair and stepping out of the shower. She didn't know how long they had slept for, so she wasn't sure what time it was.

She dried off and went to get dressed. She had left a bag of clothes here from before when she used to spend the night quite often. She pulled out her favourite black dress. It was tight with long sleeves and a high turtle neck collar, and went down to her knee. She pulled her hair, which was getting quite long, into a high ponytail. She used some of Bruce's gel to trap down some fly aways and grabbed a pair of tan gladiator sandals to put on later. She wasn't sure what the plan for today would be, but when she walked back into the bedroom Bruce was gone.

She walked through the open door and down the hall, hearing the TV blaring. She padded into the living room to see Bruce sitting on the couch leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, and Alfred standing behind him, both watching the TV.

Adriana looked a Bruce, worry creasing her brow. He looked up and waved her to come and sit beside him. So she did, as silently as she could.

The News was on and she saw Mike Engal on TV with a fellow sitting beside him looking very nervous, they were listening to someone who had just called in to the show;

"I had a vision….. of a world without Batman, the mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time… and it was soooo… boring! I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything but why should I have all the fun? Lets give someone else a chance, if Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I blow up a hospital."

"Oh my God," Was all Adriana could think to say. Her hospital… everything she had worked so hard for…. it could be gone, it could be gone any moment. She sprang off the couch and ran back into the bedroom diving for her purse. She scrambled for her phone, and quickly started to dial. She held her phone up to her ear, it only rang once before the young woman picked up the phone.

"Lisa?"

"Oh Thank goodness, Miss Stark, everything is mad here people are yelling and screaming, and they are asking ME what you want them to do and I have no idea and I am trying but-"

"LISA! Put your head on straight and stop blithering like an idiot! That is not why I pay you three times the average salary of a corporate assistant."

There was a deep breath on the other end of the phone, "Yes Miss Stark, what would you like me to do?"

"I need you to call every private car and limo company, tour buses if you can manage it and get them to the hospital, paediatrics and neonatal are the priorities, then geriatrics, make sure the doctors get their shit together and organize patients by medical priority, not by how important their specialities are, and remind them that I am what stands between them and their bonuses. Then send any overflow vehicles to the nearest hospitals and help them wherever we can. Are you getting this?" Adriana realized she was talking a mile a minute.

"Yes ma'am," That was why she had hired Lisa, her abilities at taking dictation.

"Alright charge it to my personal expense account and get the Chief of Staff on the phone to me as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am,"

"And Lisa, take care of yourself,"

"Yes, ma'am."

With that Adriana hung up the phone and strode through to the living room to see Alfred watching Bruce as he strode into the elevator.

"Will you be wanting the Bat Pod sir?"

"In the middle of the day Alfred? Not very subtle."

Adriana's eyes burst open and ran into the elevator with Bruce, just squeezing through the doors.

"The Lamborghini then, much more subtle." They could hear Alfred muttering as the doors close.

Bruce looked at Adriana, "Where are you going?"

"I am going with you, and then hopefully to my hospital, if it's still standing." Adriana said crossing her arms and continued to glance at her phone.

Bruce sighed, "You should stay here." He said in a strained voice.

"Bruce, I am not going to stay in your penthouse while my hospital is under threat. Come on," Adriana rolled her eyes, staring down her phone. What the hell was her chief of staff doing?

"You need to stay safe, Adriana, I can't have you running around Gotham, it's too dangerous!" Adriana looked up at Bruce's words.

"NO! I am not staying put I am going with you as you run around Gotham and then you can drop me at my hospital!" The doors of the elevator opened, as Adriana's eyes flared at Bruce. Her phone rang and she looked down to see her Chief phoning. "'Bout time." Adriana picked up her phone as she strode out of the elevator towards Bruce's Lamborghini. "Simon! Jesus, it's about time, we need to talk logistics." Adriana glanced over her shoulder to see Bruce standing in the elevator looking at her with a bemused look. "Well? Come on." Bruce shook his head and walked out of the elevator towards her, shaking his head.

The Lamborghini flew through the streets and Adriana barely noticed as she practically screamed into her phone directing her Chief of Staff. She hit the end button much harder then necessary and looked at Bruce.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I've dealt with worse,"

"Worse then the possibility of your hospital exploding?"

Adriana rolled her eyes, "Oh you have no idea."

Bruce smirked. He hit dial on his control panel under Alfred's name as they pulled up to the studio of GCN. "I see O'Brian and Richards…." They both watched as the officers escorted the terrified looking Coleman Reese out of the studio.

"No immediate family members admitted to a Gotham Hospital." Alfred responded through the blue tooth.

Adriana pursed her lips watching Reese being scurried into the SUV. "Pathetic, little…." She trailed off as she felt Bruce's eyes on her. She shrugged, "What?" She looked back down at her phone, starting to send instructions through text.

"I saw Burns and Zachary," Bruce said back to Alfred, deciding not to comment.

"Nothing on them,"

"And a patrolman I don't know," Bruce pursed his lips as he wove them in and out of traffic. "Send the information on to Gordon." Adriana leaned back in her seat watching the buildings fly by. She was doing her best not to keep track of the time it was too much, too much to think about.

They came to a stop at a red light behind the police escort. Adriana looked out the windshield, resting her head back on the headrest. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. It would be fine, it made no sense for the Joker to blow up a private hospital…. it didn't hurt Gotham the way a public hospital would. But all the same, if it was hers, even if everyone got out safe, her funding of the free clinic's would be done, for at least a year before she could rebuild. And they had come so far…

"Adriana! Get in my lap!" Bruce sudden words snapped Adriana out of her reverie.

"What?"

"In my lap!" He grabbed her arm and literally hauled her over, as he steered the car into the other lane.

"Jesus Bruce," Adriana struggled to get over the gearshift, she looked up and suddenly saw the pick up truck slam into the side of their car. "Gaaaahhhhh!" Adriana braced herself against Bruce.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Adriana stood a little to Bruce's right side, her arms crossed and all her weight resting on her right leg. She wasn't having to put too much effort into playing the cheesed off girlfriend, it was coming pretty naturally.

"Mr. Wayne, isn't it? That was a very brave thing you did…" Commissioner Gordon was speaking to Bruce. Adriana glared at him.

It was totally humiliating, having to be extricated from a destroyed Lamborghini by a bunch of sniggering patrol men, who probably thought she and Bruce had been getting into god only knew what, only moments before their 'crash'. Commissioner Gordon glanced at her, and she composed her face to look sheepish and innocent, smiling at the Commissioner. He nodded back, evidently not choosing this moment to go over basic automotive safety with them.

"What? Trying to catch the light?" Bruce replied in his perfect bored billionaire tone of voice.

"You…y-you weren't trying to protect the van?"

"Why? Who's in it?" Bruce asked in a mildly interested voice. He glanced over his shoulder, as Coleman Reese was helped out of the police SUV. The man had the good grace to look apologetic. Adriana had to use all her composure not to storm over there and punch him straight in the face but somehow she managed it.

Bruce massaged his neck, "Ya think I should go to the hospital?" He asked to no one in particular. Adriana rolled her eyes, '_Putting it on a little thick, Bruce'_ She couldn't help but think.

The Commissioner smirked. "You don't watch a whole lot of news, do you Mr. Wayne?"

The ground rocked with an explosion. Adriana braced herself as everyone looked in the direction of the blast. Southeast…. her hospital was in the North End of town.

Her cell started going off. She looked down at her phone, it was Lisa calling back.

"Hello," Adriana said briskly. She proceeded to instruct Lisa to direct all in need patients back into the hospital, all low risk patients were to be set up in the near-by Ritz hotel, along with appropriate nursing staff, with her apologies. Then her staff were instructed to start intake on as many of Gotham General (she guessed that was the hospital that had been blown up) patients as they could manage.

Sighing she hung up the phone and turned around. Bruce was actually standing right behind her. Adriana ran a hand over her hair.

"I have to get over there, it is total bedlam,"

Bruce nodded, "I understand. Come on, here's our car, I will go over with you."

They climbed into the back of the tinted out Mercedes-Benz and watched as they passed one emergency vehicle after another. Bruce reached across the seat and took Adriana's hand in his. She looked over at him at the sudden contact.

"Are you ok?"

Adriana nodded, smiling at him, "Oh ya, just a little shook up. Take's more then a t-boning to hurt ol' Adriana Stark."

Bruce continued to look at her, suddenly he slid his whole body over the seat till he was right beside her, put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Adriana let herself go to it. Her kisses with Bruce were so fleeting and rare, each felt like an eclipse that she never wanted to end.

How could it be that she had finally found someone so perfect, someone she loved so completely and yet he was so entirely complicated that she didn't even know where to begin.

But now was not the time. Not when it felt like Gotham was burning around them. She clung on to the lapels of his suit jacket and didn't want to ever stop kissing him. If only she knew that this wouldn't be their last kiss, if only she knew that he was her's and no others. But she didn't know that about Bruce Wayne, and now she was starting to wonder if she ever would know that, in fact.

The car pulled to a stop and the driver lowered the partition making the two of them break apart only slightly, "Gotham Mercy Hospital, miss" Adriana nodded but didn't take her eyes off Bruce.

He put his hand on the side of her face, "I don't know what is going to happen from here on in, but when you are done here just go back to the penthouse and wait there for either me or Alfred, ok?"

Adriana watched Bruce carefully and nodded, knowing full well she had no intention of doing that. "Just promise me, you will look out for yourself, don't forget about Bruce," What she had wanted to add was, '_don't forget about Bruce, just to become the Batman' _but she wasn't sure how thick the partition actually was. And Bruce said he would, just as she had just lied to him, he lied back to her.

She was fairly certain she had read in every magazine and book, anywhere, that lying was not a good basis for a healthy relationship, she wondered vaguely if any part of her relationship with Bruce, could be qualified as healthy. Well, they did occasionally play tennis together.

With that she got out of the car, slammed the door and stood on the sidewalk as she watched the car drive off.

He would come back, he would come back to her. That was all Adriana could keep telling herself.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Adriana sighed as she looked over at the exhausted looking Lisa, "Okay, Lisa, that is all we can do here for the night." Lisa nodded, looking a little frantic.

"Jesus, Miss Stark look!" Adriana looked at the TV in her office that Lisa was pointing at, running a hand over her quickly unravelling bun.

GCN was covering a hostage situation downtown in one of the new office buildings being constructed over looking the harbour. Adriana felt certain that she had been there at the ground breaking ceremony. Bruce had been her date. It felt like a life time ago.

"Oh my god!" Adriana's hand flew to her mouth as she watched the SWAT team attack the building. It looked like they were going after the Batman just as intensely as they were going for the clowns. "Jesus!"

"This town is going to hell in a hand basket!" Lisa whispered emotionally.

"Go home! Go home now, before anything else happens and stay there." Lisa nodded at Adriana's demand.

Lisa looked at her boss, "Will you be ok, Miss Stark?"

Adriana looked at the younger woman, "Oh, I'll be fine Lisa."

Lisa chuckled, "I guess you and Mr. Wayne will be flying off to Switzerland or something till this all cools off then?" Lisa picked up her bag and jacket. Adriana wished the girl would hurry up, as she kept watching the TV, it seemed the SWAT team had lost Batman but no new information was on the screen. What was going on? Was Bruce ok? Why on earth where they trying to stop and subdue him?

"No, no," Adriana shook her head, "Bruce wants to stay here."She explained, watching the TV.

"Oh," Lisa said sounding a little surprised. There was a brief silence and then Lisa stopped at the door and looked back at Adriana again, "It's nice that you have Mr. Wayne in your life, Miss Stark. He seems like a really nice man. I mean… I saw you guys on the news when you went to that boys home, you both looked so glamourous and wonderful, and helping out those poor boys and all. Just made me think there was hope for Gotham." Adriana looked up at Lisa, "I've been here my whole life, and I think that people like you and Mr. Wayne, you are this city's future, trying to make it better. I mean people think you are just doing this for the money," Lisa waved a hand indicating the hospital, "but I see what you are doing in the inner city, even if you don't want it publicized." Lisa shrugged, "Good to see Gotham has a future inspire of the wacko's running around in war paint and masks." She smiled and turned.

"Lisa," The girl looked around at her boss and Adriana smiled, feeling herself getting all misty, "Stay safe, have my driver take you home and walk you up to your place ok?"

Lisa smiled, "Thanks, Miss Stark."

With that she left Adriana to stare at where the younger woman had been standing. Lisa was about twenty two, angling to be a big shot corporate assistant, but Adriana figured she would get tired of that pretty quickly, Lisa was a bright girl, meant for more than setting up meetings and answering phone calls. Maybe Adriana could find a lower level position for her to start at, either in her hospital or maybe she could talk to Bruce, see if there was something available in Wayne Enterprises.

Adriana couldn't help but think back when she was twenty two. She hadn't had everything she wanted together and on track. She had been a total mess… dragged back home, practically by her hair… living in her brother's house for lack of anywhere else to go. She had been a complete mess, but as far as the civilized world was concerned that year didn't exist… it had disappeared, 'expunged', that was all that mattered. And, the fact that things were going well for her now, no need to drag up her deep dark secrets.

After shaking her head she snapped out of it. She ran around to her coat closet and pulled out her Medi-Kit, for mobile emergencies. She went back to her desk and opened up the bottom drawer of her desk. Her set of old violet scrub's, her lucky scrubs, from her days as a resident, sat at the bottom. She grabbed them and threw them in her kit. She grabbed the bag, hoisted it over her shoulder, grabbed a set of car keys from her desk and took off out of her office.

A/N: Ok, all, we are starting to get into previously hinted at parts of Adriana's past. I am very excited to finally be coming almost full circle, or at least starting to :P I hope you are all as excited as me! Please keep reading, your support is greatly appreciated! I have lots more to come, Adriana and Bruce's story is far from over

P.S. Sorry it is so short, I am building to something! Trust me on this! See you soon with a good long chapter! -Cat


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Adriana was careful to look both ways when she entered the underground parking garage of her hospital, and instead of turning right to her TT RS Audi, she turned left and headed towards a very unassuming, grey panel van. She unlocked the back door with the keys from her desk and looked into what looked like a mobile operating room. She clambered through to the front seat, depositing her bag onto the stretcher in the back and sank into the driver's seat and started it up.

She drove through the mainly deserted streets of Gotham without incident. Her mind seemed oddly clear. She came to a stop, and put the van in park, not bothering to shut off the engine. She jumped out and ran to open the chain link fence, displaying signs that read '_Wayne Enterprises Private Property NO Trespassing'_.

She drove the van up to an old red freight container, and jumped out once again to unlock the hatch of that. Manoeuvring the van into the space was a little tricky. She could feel the wing mirrors graze against the sides if she twitched the wheel even the smallest degree.

Adriana then had to climb back through the van to be able to shut the container door. As soon as she had the descent began. Soon she was looking at the hiding place of the Batman. Alfred turned at her sudden appearance. He looked slightly shocked as she pulled the van to the side of the compartment and put it in park, killing the engine and jumping out, only to hurry to the back of the van.

"Hello Alfie."

"Miss Stark! I thought Master Wayne told you to wait at the penthouse for him?"

"Oh he did, come and be a dear and give me a hand?" Alfred complied without argument and came around to help Adriana haul the stretcher out of the back of the van. "I just have never been good with polite requests." Adriana smiled at Alfred who looked at the stretcher and then back into the van.

"What is all this?" He asked waving at all the medical gear.

"Oh it's a concept of mine actually, to take hospital's to the people, since most seem unwilling to go to them, especially in lower income neighbourhoods, where insurance cards are few and far between. I mean you would be shocked at the amount of people who show up at my medical clinic's with surgical cases and want a G.P. to simply patch them up." Alfred looked at her, "Well, maybe you wouldn't be but anyway, one of these vans can carry everything needed in a general surgery operating room, including everything needed to create a sterile field, problem is they cost about ten million dollars to out fit, and that kind of money isn't exactly in my overhead."

Alfred sat back and looked at Adriana, "You should have talked to Master Wayne about this, I am sure the Wayne foundation would be interested in backing this idea. How many trucks do you have right now?"

"Three, personally funded. But it isn't just the van's, it's also staffing. Each van would need a surgeon, and an anaesthetist and at least three scrub nurses. All of whom would need to be willing to make just about nothing for a days work. There are a lot of kinks to be worked out still."

Alfred nodded and continued to stare at Adriana, "Well, be that as it may, doesn't answer what it and you are doing here."

Adriana smiled quietly, "I saw the news, Alfred, this is big. This isn't business as usual. Bruce is taking on the Joker and all his minions, and don't get me wrong, I hope he only has a few scratches. But if he has more than that," Adriana had to swallow hard against the lump in her throat, "I want to be prepared, and since he refuses to go to my hospital, I figured I would bring my hospital to him."

Alfred watched her for a few seconds before nodding, "Alright, what can I do to help you?" Alfred being a former military medic was a source of great help to Adriana in setting up. After that she changed into her scrubs to be more comfortable and more ready just in case the worse happened. She wasn't sure why she was bracing for the worst but it just seemed to be the smart thing to do.

Adriana and Alfred lapsed into silence as they waited for Bruce to either show up or call. Neither happened.

Adriana sat on the floor leaning up against one of the tires, she was reminded of a night nearly twelve years ago where she had had to wait in a clinical setting, all alone.

She had been fourteen and in the St. Joseph's Hospital waiting to hear about her parents. Tony had finally shown up. She remembered hugging him, crying, she had been scared. He was soaked to the bone, it had been pouring out. He looked young, his hair all slicked down from the rain, really looking like the seventeen year old he was, not the genius he also happened to be. The doctor's had talked to Tony, and Tony had been the one to come to kneel in front of her as she sat on the hard, uncomfortable hospital chair.

"_I'm sorry Addy, it's just going to be you and me from now on. Mom and Dad didn't make it." _The rest of that night kind of bled together. That had felt like the beginning of her end. The end to who she was, who she knew herself to be. What could she do? She was alone…. she had had Tony, but it had taken her years to realize that. How could it not? What did Tony know about raising a brilliant fourteen year old girl? Their intellect was the only thing they had in common for years. Then there was the alcohol, a good solid Stark trait, and then even that, among other things, had carried her away from Tony, she disappeared….

Then she found herself to be in Gotham, where she happened to meet a brilliant billionaire named Bruce Wayne. And everything seemed to start to make sense again, only to once again unravel.

Now where did she stand? How was she going to fit into Bruce's puzzle of a life?

Suddenly Adriana's attention was caught by the floor of the red storage unit moving again. It was going up back into place, meaning someone had entered the lot, since neither she nor Alfred had hit the switch.

She looked at Alfred, who stared back at her. They both shared looks of concern. Adriana stood up as she heard the rumble of Bruce's makeshift Batman take on a motor cycle and slowly the floor of the compartment moved down again.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

As she watched the floor descend she felt like her heart didn't beat. Bruce was still on the Bat pod, both she and Alfred were staring at him. Adriana stood up from her crouch and continued to look at him with concern.

"Bruce?" The words echoed around the chamber. Bruce moved as if to dismount the bike but then faltered, eventually letting himself and the bike fall to the ground. He wasn't ok. "BRUCE!"


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Here we are: chapter forty, never thought we would make it this far! I love this story and each and everyone of it's followers! Here we go, enjoy! PS. I know the last chapter was just cruel, sorry had to let the tension build a bit more. Enjoy!

Chapter Forty

Bruce collapsing.

Adriana running to kneel at his side.

Alfred helping her get him out of the batsuit.

Discovering the bullet wound.

All flashes in her minds eye now. They got him onto the gurney, it was a simple enough procedure, a few stab wounds, a hyper-extension of his knee. His body bruised and battered. Now he was lying before her just about to come out of sedation.

Adriana sat by his bedside her hands resting on his arm, waiting for him to wake up. To open his eyes and look at her. Alfred had gone to get them some coffee and something to eat. After Adriana had completed patching Bruce back up, with Alfred's incredible assistance, the two of them had bundled the unconscious Wayne into the back of Adriana's van and driven him out to Wayne manor.

They had just completed rebuilding the south wing, it still smelt like fresh paint, and it would be the perfect place for Bruce to heal out of the prying eyes of the public.

Adriana waited beside him, getting more and more restless with every passing second. She had to control herself from not trying to shake him awake. So this what it felt like…. to be on this side of the picture. A picture she had watched a thousand times but from the doctor's perspective.

Suddenly, it all started happening at once, a twitch in his hand, a groan, a flutter of his eyelid. Then. His eyes, they just opened.

"Oh Bruce, thank god." Adriana practically lept out of her chair to lean over him. His eyes looked at her but they were unfocused and looked groggy, probably from the considerable amount of morphine he was on. "You had me doubting whether or not I had done a good enough job." She smiled down at him, stroking his hair out of his face.

He smiled up at her still looking groggy, "You did a great job."

She chuckled as he slurred his words, and briskly wiped a tear out of the corner of her eyes, "Ha! Thanks Bruce, I'll really take that to heart."

He looked at her and she could tell he was fighting hard to get her into focus, "I love you," Adriana stared at him feeling her mouth open a little bit, she could literally feel her heart skip a beat. "I love you Rachel, you know that right?"

That was when her world collapsed.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Hi all please enjoy my next chapter and remember in the words of the infamous, Harvey Dent, "The night is always darkest just before the dawn, and I promise you the dawn is coming,". Ha ha, I am such a nerd, enjoy!

Chapter Forty One

_"Drive faster daddy! Drive Faster!" _

_"No Honey, no, we gotta stop now." Slowly he hit the indicator and pulled over to the side of the road. _

_"No daddy no!" The little girl whined looking at her father with tears in her eyes. _

_Howard Stark looked down at his five year old daughter and realized that this, this was a parenting moment. He didn't often experience them, he mainly left them up to his beloved wife, Maria. She always seemed to handle them with such grace. He sighed why was she visiting her parents with Tony? _

_Anthony was easy, he was a boy, he was a genius, just like his old man, Adriana on the other had was another creature entirely. She had this nature about her, it reminded him quite a bit like him actually, she had this caring about her that seemed inherently built into her system, she approached it differently though, much more hands on, even for a five year old. Sure she had the intellect but in a different way, she didn't use it the way Tony did. She kept it too herself. _

_When she had run screaming into the house Howard had originally thought, terror clutching his heart, she had somehow hurt herself, a situation he was greatly unequipped for. But no, she had run in with a baby bunny Tony's cat had tried to catch and mauled half to hell. _

_When Howard had said nothing could be done, unable to stop from chuckling at his little princess' compassion, Adriana seemed unwilling to accept it. Then he had found himself driving like a bat out of hell to the only vet in the resort town thirty minutes away to try and save a stray rabbit for his little girl. He wanted to prove to her that miracles could happen, man made miracles but it seemed it wasn't in the stars. It didn't seem like much was in the stars for Howard at the moment, or the Stark family, but maybe if he had managed to save his little girl's charity case he would curry some favour with the powers that be, but alas…._

_He looked at her and saw her sitting there, her big blue eyes swimming in tears, she looked so much like her mother. The pathetic remnants of the bunny in her lap, she was covered in it's blood, apparently unaware or not caring in a very unladylike fashion. Howard smiled inwardly, that was his girl. _

_He put the car in park and killed the engine looking at his daughter. "Hun," He put his hand gently behind her head and made her look at him instead of the now lifeless bunny, "We did our best, it wasn't meant to be," _

_"But we could have saved him, I just didn't know how." She whimpered, little lower lip quivering. _

_Here it was, his time to shine, Fatherhood 101, "Adriana, sometimes we want to help things, to save things, I'm like that," She looked up at her dad in a way Tony never seemed too. Howard noticed then just how different his children were, "I like to try and fix things, maybe not the same way as you but I want to fix them too." _

_"To help?" Adriana sniffled. _

_"Yes, to help," Howard sighed thinking about his wife, an ocean away. He suddenly felt a clarity looking at his little girl. She was like him, would she make his mistakes? Could he save her from them? Maybe this was what Maria was harping on about, them being little people not children, that they as parents were forming people and he had to stop looking at them as kids for the rest of time. "But sometimes Baby, sometimes we can't help." She looked at him confused, "Sometimes we don't have it in our power to help and we have to realize when we have done all we can do." _

_She sniffled, "Have we done all we can do?" She asked him. _

_He looked her right in the eye, "Yes honey, yes we have."_

* * *

Adriana closed the bedroom door quietly and looked down the hall, feeling numb. Alfred came around the corner at a quick march.

"You wouldn't believe what they are saying on the telly. They are saying Batman is responsible for five murders! For killing Harvey Dent! I don't know what on Earth happened but it feels like we are going to hell in a hand…. are you alright Miss Stark? You are looking a bit peaky. Have a sit down?" He pointed in an adjacent room.

Adriana stared at him, looking at his kindly face with a kind of numbness she had only felt a few times in her life. "No, no thank you Alfred." She licked her lips.

Alfred nodded and continued speaking but it became sort of like a mad humming in her ears. Her heart was pounding so hard it was hard to breath, like she had forgotten how too. Was this what it felt like to have your system shut down? She remembered this feeling but the circumstances had been vastly different, she had been detoxing.

"Miss Stark, did you hear me?" Alfred looked at her again with that concerned look and Adriana shook her head this time.

"Actually no, no I didn't." She took a deep shaking breath, "I've put him on a pretty high dose of Vancomycin, you are going to have to watch that closely but it will kill anything even resembling an infection, dressings changed regularly, you know the drill there. I've left some bookmarks on the computer regarding the physio needed for that knee, he is going to need to work it regularly if he wants to not be walking with a cane. Although slowing down a bit might make for a good idea," She gave a slightly hysterical laugh.

Alfred looked at her with a confused expression, "Are you going somewhere Miss Stark?"

She looked at Alfred, right in the eye. "Yes, I am, I'm leaving," With that she walked by Alfred and went to leave but Alfred followed her.

"You can't leave him! Not now! Not like this!"

"Yes I can, watch me."

Alfred grabbed her arm and swung her around to look at him, "You love him! And don't try and sell me something different."

Adriana felt the tears pour down her face as the real tragedy of the situation hit her full in the face, "He loves Rachel! How can I stay here and be around that?!"

"He just needs time, you have to give him time!" Alfred sounded almost like he was begging.

"He has had time! But he just told me, after I just saved his life, that he 'loved me, _Rachel_'. I can't do this anymore, waiting for the other shoe to drop! I can't keep competing against her because let's face it, I can't possibly win against a dead saint!" Alfred flinched at the harshness of her words, she knew he was feeling the loss of Rachel too but Adriana didn't care, no one could possibly feel as bad as she did at that point in time, and if Alfred felt a little of that misery, then hey, the more the merrier. Adriana turned again to go but was stopped again, by Alfred.

"Adriana please, he does love you." Alfred looked almost panicked now, "Like I have never seen him love anyone, but he needs time, to heal and get his head on straight."

"Oh Alfred come on, let's face it, if it had been Harvey that had been blown up, you think Bruce would have second thoughts about me dumping faster that a bad suit? He and Rachel loved each other; I was just the cover, right?"

Alfred looked positively tormented now, "That's not true."

"Oh?" Adriana scoffed, "Really?"

"Really," Adriana shook her head disbelievingly but Alfred kept talking ignoring her, "Rachel wrote Bruce a letter, she chose Harvey Dent, she wanted to be with Dent rather than Bruce, she wanted Bruce to be happy and knew that it couldn't be with her."

Adriana stared at Alfred with her mouth hanging open, this changed everything, "What? Where's the letter?!"

"I burned it."

For the second time in a very short span of time, Adriana had hope ripped out of her chest. "You… you burnt it?"

"Yes, I burnt the letter, that night Rachel Dawes was murder by the Joker. Bruce was devastated."

Adriana shook her head, looking at the old man with horror, "But… But Bruce has to know, you have to tell him."

"I have no intention of doing that, or for that matter letting you do it either,"

"But…." Adriana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bruce had a chance to move on, be free from the shackle that was Rachel Dawes and Alfred was purposefully denying him of it?

"Bruce Wayne has had enough loss in his life, he does not need this." Alfred sot quite firm and looked quite stoic now.

Adriana glared at him, "Everyone has losses they deal with, that doesn't give you the right to lie to him! You are ruining his life by doing this!"

"He just needs time to mourn her passing, then he can move on, but to know she had chosen Harvey, a man who ultimately went insane, that does no good for anyone."

"It does good for Bruce!" Adriana screamed, "He can't live with this loss, it will destroy him."

"That is why he needs you! You have to help him through this!"

"I can't do that! I can't possibly do that! I can't spend the rest of my life being compared to someone who has been placed on a pedestal. Someone who for the rest of eternity can do no wrong. Bruce needs to know the truth!"

"Sometimes people deserve better than the truth!" Alfred yelled back at her.

"NO! People _need _the truth! They need it to heal and to cope. You are playing with his life here and I sincerely hope you know that you are doing, because I can't be here anymore to watch the pieces fall where they may. I love Bruce too much to stand it." Adriana turned and started to walk away again, this time Alfred didn't try and stop her.

"If you loved Bruce, you wouldn't leave him." He called after her.

Adriana stopped, as if the knife had actually hit her back. She considered turning, yelling back a number of hateful things, but she didn't, she simply turned and looked back at the old man, who had started down a path that she was sure would lead to Bruce Wayne's destruction, "Goodbye Alfred," and with that she just kept walking. She knew that is she stayed, if she did try, it would end badly. Her life would crumble, as would her sobriety. Bruce would start to resent her even more, it would be the end.

She couldn't have this be her end, no matter how much she loved the man, Bruce Wayne.

End of Part One.


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue

Adriana sat on the plane watching as Gotham shrunk beneath her, she would go home, she would look at the pieces of her life and see if she could ever manage to reassemble them.

A/N: Okay everyone, that is it for part one, please follow me on the conclusion in my story B_roken Pieces Shattered Lives_ to find out the next part of Bruce and Adriana's story! Thanks for the support -Cat


End file.
